Rouge Platonique
by MarHelga
Summary: "Princesa..." -él dijo."¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa manera? Pudiste hacerte mucho daño. Y yo...Nunca podría perdonarme si te pasara algo." -aseguró, con sus ojos más brillantes, en contraste con la noche parisina-. "Y dijiste que no importaba" .-agregó. "Cat..." -ella dijo. "Bueno, a mí, sí me importas, Marinette". Y ocurrió... Ella no lo esperaba. Él, la hizo sonrojar...
1. Le musée

" _ **Rouge Platonique**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _ **: "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir", no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Héroes.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La historia transcurre luego de "Glaciador", Episodio 9, de la temporada 2.**_

 _ **(Adrinette-Marichat).**_

 _ **Sin más, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **: "Museé"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Ya lo tienes, Sabrina? —chilló Chloe—. ¡Más te vale que esta vez sí puedas conseguir el regalo para Adrien!, ¿entendiste? ¡Tienes que lograrlo esta vez! —exigió, en un típico ataque de _histeria_ _Borgeous_.

—¿Lograr qué cosa? —indagó con inocencia, un recién llegado al salón, Adrien.

La rubia lo miró pasmada y por encima de su hombro, observó a su amiga, más aterrada que ella.

—Eh... Yo... ¡Nada! ¡Es...! —movió las manos nerviosa— ¡Un regalo que quiero hacerles a los niños del Hospital. —resolvió airosa, fingiendo recuperar la calma— ¿Sabes lo horrible que puede ser no tener regalos? —lanzó, con voz de cuasi indignación.

—De... ¿acuerdo...? —Adrien acotó, no comprendiendo la neurosis inicial de la chica.

—¡Grrrhh...! —Marinette gruñó por lo bajo.

Alya puso ambos ojos en blanco y se golpeó la frente, en señal de disconformidad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Es Chloe! —protestó la pelinegra— ¡Ella ya sabe qué regalo darle a Adrien por San Valentín! Y yo… Ni siquiera pude entregarle el de su cumpleaños, o firmar la tarjeta del año pasado, o siquiera dirigirle la palabra... —enumeró con hartazgo—. ¡Quizás nunca lo haga y él nunca sepa de mis sentimientos, y se terminará casando con otra chica y yo...! —Un ahogo repentino la obligó a hacer una pausa—. ¡Oh, mi vida se acabó! —se quejó otra vez, arrodillándose, sostenida en las piernas de su amiga.

—¡Marinette! —la reprendió— ¡Debes controlarte, niña! Oh, Dios...

—Lo siento. —se incorporó, con solemnidad y la mirada en el suelo.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto. —Alya dijo cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida— Y debemos llegar a otro punto, ¡siempre es igual!

—Lo sé... —asintió la ojiazul, con desgano y arrastrando las piernas, siguiéndola.

—Tú, —dijo señalándola— harás lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette la vio, atemorizada.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Mañana mismo, niña. Mañana, en el paseo escolar. —parpadeó con suficiencia y luego cerró sus ojos, cruzada de brazos otra vez—. Mañana, intentarás entablar una conversación coherente con Adrien. Indagarás.

—¿Y—Yo...?

—Sí, tú.

—¿Pero qué indagaré...? —Dudó, haciendo movimientos torpes de detective pensativo.

—¡Conversarás y ya! —Alya se alteró levemente, ante una Marinette algo asustada y encogida—. Lo siento. Debes quedarte tranquila, Marinette. Estaré allí y nada puede salir mal, porque cubriré cualquier frente.

—Bien... —la chica soltó, tras un largo suspiro— Pero aún temo no encontrar el regalo perfecto...

—Bueno, nos encargaremos de eso, también. No podemos permitir que Chloe supere a tu obsequio. Aunque dudo seriamente que ella pudiera hacerlo. —concluyó la morena, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga.

—Muchas gracias, amiga… ¿Nos vemos en el centro comercial, a las cuatro, entonces?

—Mmm... Estaré cuidando de mis hermanitas, Marinette. Cuando regrese mi mamá, a las seis, mejor. —propuso sonriente.

Ya habían llegado a la panadería.

—¡Excelente, gracias Alya! No sé qué haría sin ti.

—¿Para qué están las amigas? —se despidió la joven.

.

.

—Oye. —la reprendió Tikki, saliendo de su bolso—. Yo también puedo aconsejarte sobre Adrien. —agregó, pretendiendo estar ofendida.

Marinette rió alegre.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tikki. Y no sería nada sin ti. ¿Tú sabes cuánto te quiero?

La pequeña kwami sonrió feliz y se posó en su mejilla, cariñosamente.

—Lo sé, solo bromeaba... ¡Tienes que mantenerte en calma!

La chica rodó los ojos. Si tuviera un billete por cada vez que escuchaba esa frase...

.

.

.

* * *

En el shopping más importante de París, Marinette caminaba desesperanzada y agobiada, esperando a Alya.

—No creo encontrar nada. —masculló casi inaudible, rezongando a paso muy lento, con Tikki.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Marinette? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

La expresión de la chica se alargó más.

—Ni siquiera sé qué estoy buscando... —resopló— Es decir... ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente bueno como para obsequiarle a...?

—¡Marinette! —la llamó su kwami, con rapidez— ¡Mira! —chilló— ¿Ese no es Adrien?

—¡Ayyy! —gritó la joven— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Debo esconderme, en—en algún lugar!

Corrió detrás de una gigantesca columna, para no ser visible, y a la vez, poder ella espiar.

Tikki frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Por qué te escondes de él?

—Porque así podré averiguar qué está haciendo aquí, justo como Alya dijo. —comentó, guiñándole un ojo, comenzando a caminar sigilosamente, a metros del chico.

Adrien, por su parte, solo miraba algunas vidrieras en silencio y avanzaba. Quizás, en alguna de ellas negaba con la cabeza en evidentes signos de desaprobación interna, para luego, continuar la marcha. De esta manera, Marinette pasó un buen rato persiguiéndolo en secreto, a través de movimientos de precaución exagerados y casi fallidos. Hasta que sucedió. Finalmente, el muchacho entró a una tienda y conversaba con la vendedora.

La ubicación de Marinette, en una de las escaleras mecánicas resultó cercana a la tragedia; a la evidencia y notoriedad, frente a quien ella permanecía escondida.

Tras varios consejos de Tikki, avanzó su marcha hasta notar, que Adrien estaba...

—¡¿En una tienda de lanas?! —exclamó, incrédula— ¿Qué hace Adrien en una tienda de lanas?

—¿Querer tejerse un suéter? —propuso la kwami.

—Eso no tiene sentido realmente, Tikki... —susurró, oculta tras una palmera— Adrien modela para la marca más conocida de París, ¿y necesitaría comprar lana? —concluyó, totalmente incrédula.

—¡Veamos más de cerca! —sugirió la kwami, en un acto de picardía.

Marinette no se lo pensó dos veces.

No alcanzó a ver si él había comprado algo efectivamente, aunque estaba despidiéndose de la vendedora de la tienda de diseños y lanas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Tikki...

—¡Con que aquí estás! —Alya desahogó su queja, en un grito que mortificó a Marinette.

—¡Aaah! —chilló, zarandeándose en un solo pie, por el susto.

La chica prácticamente iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, de no ser por...

—¡Marinette! —Adrien dijo, preocupado por lo que veía.

Diez mil colores se concentraron en el rostro de Marinette. ¿Acaso había alguna cosa en el mundo, más perfecta que estar sostenida por sus brazos?

Un leve sentimiento de perdición se apoderó de su ser, anulando su ahora escasa cordura.

—¡A—Adrien! —acotó sorprendida, viendo de arriba a abajo a quien, con muy buenos reflejos, acababa de evitar que el trayecto indiscutido al piso, prosiguiera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, con genuino interés.

—Ahm, yo... ¡Sí, claro que sí! Solo... Estaba... Estábamos...

—Viendo qué obsequiarles a los padres de Marinette, ¿sabes? —intervino la salvadora Alya, como era usual, en las situaciones embarazosas en las que su amiga se colocaba.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —suspiró obnubilada— No tan bien como tú; e—es de—cir, que no estoy tan genial como eres tú; ni tan perfecto que eres asombroso... —la chica dijo, riendo histérica, para inmediatamente cubrirse la boca con ambas manos. El horror...

—No fue nada, Marinette, en serio. —agregó Adrien, sonriendo como siempre.

La chica solo asintió con una de sus características sonrisas maniáticas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Adrien? ¿De compras? —Alya interrogó, viéndolo escrutadoramente, sin hallar objeto alguno en las manos o brazos del modelo.

—No... Yo solo paseaba. —aseguró rascándose la cabeza con timidez mixta en sonrisas.

—Claro... —asintió Alya, no muy convencida— Bien, Marinette y yo tenemos cosas que hacer... Una cosa muy especial. —lanzó, instaurando un gran halo de misterio.

Adrien la vio asombrado, y luego hizo lo mismo con Marinette, que no sabía dónde esconderse, nuevamente. Finalmente les sonrió, sin intentar ser más curioso.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, chicas... —saludó amistosamente, con su mano, al tiempo que se alejaba.

—Hasta mañana, Adrien.

—Sí, ehm... ¡adiós! —la ojiazul se despidió, en un tono más agudo del deseado.

Alya negó varias veces y resopló frustrada.

—¿Cómo podrías entregarle algo? ¡Debes controlarte, Marinette; Adrien no te morderá!

Tikki asintió repetidamente, dentro del bolso de Marinette. Ella sabía que su kwami, aún oculta le estaba resaltando un " _Te lo dije_ " fosforescente, más grande que la Torre Eiffel.

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marinette no había logrado recobrar el ánimo, ni descubrir un milagroso atisbo de valentía intrínseca, para hablar con Adrien. El hecho de que no hubiera encontrado ningún potencial obsequio para el chico, empeoraba toda la situación. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de San Valentín, y la sola idea de tener que construir/escribir/dibujar/fabricar algo para regalarle, le revolvía el estómago de nervios.

—¿Qué cosa en el mundo, podría regalarle yo, a Adrien Agreste? ¡Ni siquiera sé demasiado sobre sus gustos! —se lamentaba.

—Marinette, ¿no lo ves? —Tikki la frenó sus soliloquios de drama— ¡Alya tiene razón! Podrías aprovechar este paseo escolar para hablar con él.

La joven palideció. ¿Acaso...? ¿Ella? ¿Hablar? ¡¿Con él?!

Si existiera una tienda donde se pudiera comprar la coherencia, la paz interior y la simpatía espontánea.

—¿Hablar? Hablar con Adrien es mi punto más débil... —parpadeó pesadamente— ¡Tikki, escóndete! —susurró, al llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

—¡Debes intentarlo! —esbozó, antes de guarecerse por completo.

Madame Bustier esperaba que llegaran todos los alumnos, para subir al transporte público que los llevaría. Visitarían un viejo museo parisino, que tras décadas de permanecer cerrado, había sido reinaugurado recientemente.

La emoción por recorrer las calles de París, era algo evidente en la mayoría de la clase. Los chicos, en especial, demostraban mayor emoción por no pasar el día en la escuela; mientras las chicas lucían expectantes por interiorizarse más sobre el arte.

.

Alya propuso a Nino sentarse juntos en el autobús, aunque este aún no ocupaba su asiento, porque conversaba con Max. Adrien estaba solo y Marinette se sentó momentáneamente con su amiga.

—Repito: Nino se sentará aquí. ¡Debes irte! —exclamó, aun en un susurro bullicioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Y dónde me sentaré? —cuestionó.

—Ehm... ¿Qué tal con Adrien? —dijo arrastrando las palabras, para resaltar lo obvio y ridículo que sonaba su pregunta.

Marinette casi trepa al techo del autobús.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedo hacer eso? ¿Qué le diría? —negó con ambas manos, enérgicamente—. Seguramente alguna tontería como: " _Hola, Adrien, soy yo, Marinette. Oye, hagamos que esto sea menos raro: si me quedo viéndote como una desquiciada, solo ignórame, ¿sí? Es que estoy demente y no puedo controlar mis nervios, cuando te veo_ ". —concluyó, no sin antes ridiculizar aun más sus palabras, con gestos y mohínes graciosos—. ¿Es en serio, Alya?

—Podrías comenzar por ahí.

—Ni en sueños.

—¡Vamos! —la amiga la animó—. ¿Qué harás cuando Nino venga?

—¿Quedarme en el que _sí_ es mi asiento?

—¡No seas una bebé, Marinette!

—Cállate, él nos escuchará.

—¿Y qué? Sería tu culpa de todos modos.

—¿Quién es la bebé ahora? —desafió la pelinegra, cruzada de brazos en disgusto. Ni siquiera quería mirar a su amiga.

—Lo mejor que podría pasarte, es que Adrien vea un gesto _: UN SOLO GESTO_ de tu parte, que le indique cuánto te importa. El resto, es pan comido. Créeme. —aseveró, cruzada de brazos también.

—¿Qué? —Marinette rodó los ojos—. No puedo sentarme con él, Alya... Tú lo sabes. Arruinaría todo y diría alguna grandísima tontería, y él creerá que soy un _tontosaurio_...

—Bien... —la chica suspiró, derrotada— Quédate aquí, entonces, Marinette.

—Gracias... —le sonrió genuinamente—. Tengo que ir al baño... —anunció, pidiéndole permiso a Alya, y espacio, ya que Marinette estaba sentada hacia la ventana.

Pero en cuanto ambas se pusieron de pie, la morena empujó a su amiga a uno de los asientos delanteros suyos, vacío, de modo tal, que sorpresivamente, Adrien divisó a Marinette sentada junto a él.

Alya sonrió victoriosa, tomando asiento en su propio lugar.

—Hola... —saludó él.

—Hola. —dijo ella nerviosamente—. Eh... —comenzó, estirando el cuello de su camisa—. Alya y Nino se sentarán atrás, por un rato... Y yo...

—¿Sí...?

—Eh, jejeje... Yo... No tengo dónde sentarme y...

—Claro que puedes sentarte aquí, Marinette. —acotó el chico, con su expresión de habitual calidez.

—Genial... Gracias, Adrien...

Él sonrió ligeramente y tras un par de segundos que le resultaron eternos, pudo notar —cuando él se distrajo— que Adrien llevaba puestos auriculares, mientras ella y Alya discutían como lunáticas. ¡Qué gloriosa dicha! Habría sido tan horriblemente vergonzoso que cualquiera, pero especialmente Adrien hubiera escuchado todo eso...

—Con permiso... Yo... Iré a buscar una cosa... —la chica dijo.

—Adelante... —comentó sonriente.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —Alya chilló, conforme veía que Marinette se alejaba—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La chica se frenó con indignación. Nuevamente cruzó los brazos.

—¿Ahora no puedo ir al baño? Argh... Ya estoy sentada con Adrien, como querías.

Alya le hizo una reverencia y la dejó ó por lo bajo, aun orgullosa de lograr que su amiga y Adrien se sentaran juntos.

Pero siempre debían aparecer los problemas...

—¡ _Adri-Kuh_! —canturreó Chloe, con su típico chillido— ¿Estás solo? —el chico la miró sobresaltado.

—Hola Chloe...

—¡¿Solo?! ¡Oh, eso es sumamente inaceptable! —insistió, tras otra ronda de gestos exagerados—. Me quedaré aquí y te haré la mejor de las compañías. ¿Quieres que te cuente del día en que _mua_ , salvó a Ladybug del ataque de Cat Noir? —dijo con arrogancia—. Sin mi ayuda, todo habría sido imposible para Ladybug... —concluyó, con un tono de voz dramático, casi teatral.

Alya gruñó.

—Eeehh... Sí, claro... —dijo Adrien apenas, con el ceño fruncido y poco convencido.

Para cuando Marinette volvió del baño, todo había cambiado. Chloe estaba sentada junto al rubio, Alya lucía muy molesta.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le recriminó, cuando volvió.

Nino aun no se sentaba con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Pues, Chloe! —refunfuñó su amiga otra vez—. Está sentada en _tu_ asiento. En el que debía ser tu asiento. ¡Argh! No puedes tener tanta mala suerte, niña.

Marinette se sintió molesta y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que nos sentaremos juntas esta vez... —musitó, cabizbaja.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —negó inmediatamente—. Ve y reclama tu lugar. ¿Nos rendiremos por Chloe? —propuso irónica—. ¡Jamás!

—¡No puedo ir y empujarla, Alya! —razonó.

—¡Te sentarás allí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —insistió.

—¡No! ¡Estás loca! —chillaba la chica, forcejeando, increíblemente, con su amiga.

—¡Sí! —Alya gritó infantilmente, obligando a Marinette a ir hacia adelante, provocando que cayera sobre entre el regazo de un pálido Adrien y una irritada Chloe.

—¡Adrien! —Marinette gritó ahogadamente, con todo el espanto del mundo.

—¡¿Qué sucede allí?! —Madame Bustier intercedió, sorprendida de tal griterío.

Prácticamente toda la clase los estaba mirando y Alya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hasta que algo rápido y glorioso llegó a su mente.

—¡Marinette! —la reprendió falsamente— ¡Debes tener más cuidado y no tropezarte con las cosas! —exclamó, negando con la cabeza y ofreciéndole rápidamente la mano, para poder incorporarse.

—Lo—lo siento, Señorita Bustier, no fue mi intención, yo... —la chica Dupain—Cheng dijo.

—Te caíste como la tonta y torpe que eres, de siempre... ¿Para cuándo algo nuevo Marinette? —Chloe dijo con aburrimiento y desdén.

—¡Chloe! —Adrien se sintió molesto.

—¿Qué...? Si sabes que es verdad, _Adri—Kuh_... —comentó, poniendo en blanco sus ojos.

Marinette ardía de la vergüenza. Sus mejillas no soportarían otro traspié como este, sin demostrar el carmesí más fuerte de la historia.

—Lo siento, Adrien... No quise molestar, yo...

—¿Estás bien, Marinette? —él preguntó, sinceramente.

—Sí—Sí, estoy bien, gracias... —dijo lo último, casi en un murmullo inaudible.

El chico asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aún confundido. Con absoluta desazón, Marinette se alejó lo suficiente, hasta sentarse con Alya, detrás de ambos rubios.

—Y así concluye mi primer intento del día, para acercarme a Adrien... —resopló, suspirando melancolía.

—Es solo el primero. Debemos seguir adelante. —Alya afirmó, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

Marinette no estaba segura. Parecía como si hubiera una fuerza superior, que impedía cualquier tipo de interacción normal y sin momentos vergonzosos, humillantes y torpes... Si tan solo tuviera una pequeña oportunidad de mostrarse serena, abierta y simpática... Si tan solo pudiera hacer una cosa, que significara algo más... Es que claro, no podía solo imaginar la situación. Ella deseaba descubrir una salida, un camino, que la condujera a algún acercamiento con el chico que le gustaba... Si tan solo pudiera regalarle algo especial...

Pero ella no tenía idea; no podía saber qué obsequio sería perfecto para él. Pues, luego de recorrer el centro comercial por horas (con y sin Alya), nada lograba convencerla. Incluso, manejó la posibilidad de que el presente fuera algo elaborado por ella, pero... ¿Otra bufanda? ¿Algún dulce de la panadería? Nunca estaría segura de que aquello le gustaría al chico...

* * *

El trayecto restante hacia el museo, transcurrió en amargo silencio para Marinette y en un interminable palabrerío de Chloe, para Adrien.

¡Por Dios y todos los Santos! ¡Ya habían llegado! _Gracias a Dios_.

.

.

—¡Vamos, ánimo! —Alya le sonrió, antes de bajar del autobús escolar.

La chica tomó aire previo a hacerlo, luego de observar cómo Chloe aún acosaba a Adrien, ante un Nino desconcertado.

—¡Bienvenidos a _'Le Musée'_! —anunció Madame Bustier—.

La entrada solamente, era impactante de ver. Varios ángeles esculpidos a mano, pintados de brillante dorado, enmarcaban el _hall_ principal, con exquisita perfección. Se trataba de un sitio muy iluminado, silencioso, pero de aquel silencio que invitaba a la reflexión y contemplación personal.

El bullicio general de la clase, fue inmediatamente aplacado por el asombro.

—¿No es hermoso? —opinó la profesora, mientras el Director Damocles asentía.

—¡Bienvenidos a ' _Le Musée'_ , chicos! —saludó una señora de unos sesenta y tanto años—. El día de hoy, serán testigos de la maravilla del arte parisino, en su máximo esplendor. Una mirada guiada, hacia los confines de la inspiración más hermosa, retratada por cada uno de estos artistas. ¿Alguien aquí, es amante del Arte, Diseño o Escultura...? —preguntó, viendo hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

Nathaniel sonrió entusiasmado, a la vez que Marinette dio un paso hacia adelante. El chico también lo hizo, luego.

—Eso es sencillamente maravilloso. —Insistió la mujer— Por cierto, mi nombre es Claire y seré su guía. ¿Me acompañan?

—Vaya... —Marinette decía, completamente anonadada—. ¡Mira este lugar, Alya! ¡Es increíble!

—Lo es, amiga... Lo es. Pero... Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un ataque de _akuma_ aquí...? ¿Te imaginas a Ladybug, combatiendo con villanos, en medio de obras tan costosas? —dijo aceleradamente.

Marinette agrandó sus ojos, viéndola con rareza.

—¿P—Por qué piensas que podría ocurrir un ataque de _akumas_ aquí...?

—¡¿No sería genial?! —continuó diciendo la morena.

Su amiga solo rodó los ojos. El museo era tan precioso, que lo último que desearía, era combatir contra los akumas de _Hawk Moth_.

—¿Conocen la historia de la primera pintora de París, Marie Juliette Baudelarie? —comentó la Sra. Claire, antes de narrarles.

—Amigo, esto es un poco aburrido. —bostezó Nino—. Me gustaría que nos llevaran a lugares más llamativos, más... ¡Divertidos! —susurró al rubio, mientras la clase oía atentamente la historia.

—Nació en Ruán, en 1676... —murmuró Adrien, sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta.

—¡Amigo...! —Nino interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿En serio conoces la historia?

El chico se sobresaltó y lo miró, algo nervioso.

—Eh... Sí, Nino... Verás... —dijo riendo parcialmente— Mi padre era estricto con las clases particulares y... Mientras fui educado en casa, estudié Historia del Arte. Todos los años... —agregó, suspirando después con cansancio.

—Oh... Vaya... Lo lamento, viejo...

Adrien sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros. Nino palmeó su espalda.

—O sea, que es doblemente aburrido para ti.

—No, no lo es, Nino... Me gusta el Arte... Me gusta reflexionar sobre el trasfondo oculto en cada obra, las ideas y el mensaje que intentó transmitir el autor...

—Wow... ¡Amigo, eres un poeta! —Nino rió.

—Me gusta de veras...

—Deberías considerar dedicarte a eso, algún día... No lo sé...

El chico sonrió. De todas las clases que su padre lo obligaba a tomar, Historia y Arte eran sus preferidas, además de Esgrima, claro.

.

.

—Como pueden observar, este espacio físico en el que nos encontramos, es relativamente nuevo. Este museo... Permaneció cerrado durante muchos años, y reabrió hace solo tres años...

—¿Cuántos años estuvo cerrado? —quiso saber Rosita.

—Veinticinco años...

—Qué pena que haya estado cerrado tanto tiempo... —comentó Marinette.

—Lo fue, pero... ¡Bueno! Uno siempre logra resurgir de las cenizas, como el Ave Fénix. —acotó la señora, más alegre—. Nosotros contamos con expositores semanales, y como hoy es lunes, es el primer día en que estas obras se presentan al público en general. ¡Vengan, por aquí! Les enseñaré las obras de los artistas más jóvenes de esta semana.

.

Transcurrió la visita con normalidad. La mayoría de los chicos se comportaba correctamente, a excepción de Chloe, quien en forma permanente estuvo quejándose por lo bajo, de las extensas explicaciones de la guía; como también, vanagloriándose de la innumerable cantidad de obras que su padre, el Alcalde Borgeous, había adquirido para ella.

Alya no soportaba más a la millonaria chica.

—Y nuestro artista más veterano, —rió ligeramente la señora— mi hermano mayor, Roy Lacroix.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. —saludó el hombre— Siempre me alegra recibir visitas de jovencitos. ¿De qué escuela son?

—Del Françoise Dupont.

—Oh, estupendo... Bien. ¿Quieren que les enseñe la colección de este viejo loco? —comentó simpáticamente el hombre.

—Wow, este tipo es genial... —opinó Juleka, observando las pinturas—. Tiene toda clase de texturas y temáticas...

—Así es, jovencita. Muchas gracias, pues, modestia aparte. —bromeó—. Me gustan varios estilos. Podrán observar que he incursionado en el impresionismo, en el arte abstracto, me gusta el realismo—impresionista...

—Tiene razón Juleka. Aunque no entiendo nada. —se atajó Nino— Y aunque el arte no sea lo mío, este tipo es genial...

—Me gusta mucho... —Adrien dijo.

—¿Oíste eso? —Alya susurró sugestivamente—. A Adrien le gusta mucho este artista...

Marinette sonrió casi maniáticamente. Pero al instante, su sonrisa se esfumó.

—Estaba pensando que las obras de este artista son muy bellas... —comenzó, en un hilo de voz esperanzado.

—¿Sí...? —Alya la animó.

—Pero sus precios son...

—¡Ridículamente caros! —concluyó por ella—. ¿En serio, esto vale? —resopló.

—Vaya... Qué mala suerte. —bufó Marinette, desganada.

—Encontraremos algo. ¡Lo prometo! —aseguró la chica de anteojos, ante su abatida amiga.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus fuentes de inspiración, Sr. Lacroix?

—Bueno... —comenzó diciendo, viendo a su alrededor rápidamente—. Uno se inspira de muchas maneras... La naturaleza, el cielo, el espacio, los animales, la belleza, el amor... —sentenció, girando a su derecha, a ver algún punto que nadie supo qué era—. Todo resulta muy inspirador, ¿saben?

Marinette quedó perdida en cuanto el Sr. Lacroix mencionó al amor, como su inspiración. No podía dejar de observar a Adrien, quien no se percataba de los ojos fijos de la chica, puestos en él.

Se aproximó adonde el chico se encontraba. Él veía con interés las pinturas, hasta que una de ellas, llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¡Oh, por Dios...! Esto es...Increíble. —murmuraba, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? —Nino preguntó.

Marinette se ocultó para escuchar sin ser vista, un clásico en ella.

—Sí, sí, Nino... Estoy bien. Solo que... Esta pintura —dijo sonriendo estúpidamente—, esta pintura es asombrosa... Me recuerda mucho a mi infancia, a momentos felices...

Su amigo sonrió en silencio y la observó también. Nunca había visto a Adrien sonreír tanto, como si estuviera viajando a un pasado demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Buenos momentos, eh?

—Sí... Me encantaría poder comprarla...

—¿Cómo se llama...? —Nino frunció el ceño, acercándose a pequeño cartel—. No entiendo la letra...

—" _Rouge Platonique_ ". —Adrien respondió.

—Es muy bonita, amigo... Pero es demasiado costosa...

—Lo sé...

—Quizás puedas pedir que la conserve durante un tiempo... —sugirió Nino.

—Quizás... —Adrien coincidió, anhelante.

Su amigo lo dejó solo, pues el chico parecía no poder dejar de adorar visualmente esa pintura.

—Es igual a mi Mamá...—susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Marinette escuchara.

Adrien se llevó una mano al corazón y presionó contra sí, al tiempo que seguía mirando la obra. Cerró sus ojos y parpadeó pesadamente, para después, volver a unirse al grupo de la clase.

—Vaya... —Marinette dijo, azorada—. Esta obra es, decididamente, la más hermosa que vi en toda la tarde...

—Lo es, Marinette. —Tikki se asomó un poco, desde el bolso.

—No. —la chica corrigió—. ¡Es la más hermosa que he visto hasta ahora...! —pronunció segura—. Y a Adrien le encantó... ¡Tikki, esta pintura le recuerda a su madre!

—Tienes razón, Marinette...

—Creo que ya sé qué le obsequiaré a Adrien... —sentenció, con una mano en su cadera, sintiéndose muy feliz por ello.

—¿Qué? Pero, Marinette, ¡es muy costosa! —chilló su kwami—. ¿Cómo conseguirás tanto dinero?

—Lo haré, Tikki. No sé cómo. Pero lo lograré. ¡Es perfecto!

—Oh, Marinette... —suspiró su amiguita.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo haría para entregárselo sin ruborizarse, sin hacer alguna torpeza o escupir cientas de palabras atravesadas y sin sentido. Pero sabía que lo lograría.

¿Lo malo? Faltaban cinco días para San Valentín. Y le faltaba solo el... 90% del valor de la pintura.

¿Lo bueno? Había hallado el regalo perfecto para Adrien y haría hasta lo imposible por comprarlo...

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_ 😊 _ **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!.**_

 _ **Me presento: Soy Marhelga y este es mi primera historia sobre Ladybug.*Favor de no arrojar tomates*.**_

 _ **Escribo fanfics hace casi seis años, pero solo de la serie "Oye, Arnold!". (Deducción: Soy alguien joven (¿?) pero de cierta 'tercera edad' para lo que es el fandom de Ladybug, o una niña vieja, xD). Pero mi anciano corazón**_ _**ama a Ladybug, las cursilerías y toda este maravilloso Universo que Astruc creó.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber sus opiniones. Traté de mantener la esencia de cada personaje, porque eso para mí, es fundamental. Mi objetivo es que quienes lean este fic, sientan que están viendo un capítulo de la serie.**_

 _ **Me encanta 'Miraculous' y es mi actual obsesión O_O, jaja. Confieso que estuve ansiosa durante quince días, porque quería publicarlo hoy. And…I did it!**_ 😍

 _ **¡Actualizaré seguido! Gracias por leer.**_ ❤


	2. L' effort

" **Rouge Platonique** **"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **: "Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Héroes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **2: "L' effort" (El esfuerzo)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No tenía realmente un plan, al principio. Pero todo principio, tenía eventualmente un plan. Y el plan, era lograr comprar esa pequeña pintura, que tanto había adorado Adrien, en la visita del museo.

Para ser realistas, Marinette no tenía los cien Euros que esta costaba. Apenas, si en una alcancía, llegaba a unos 30 €, cuyo origen era una idea que ella guardaba recelosamente: ahorrar más dinero, que le sirviera para comprar algunas telas que tenía en mente, para ciertos proyectos futuros, a realizar. Lo cierto es, que se propuso, como primera opción, vender más productos de la panadería, acaparando más clientes, mientras colaboraba junto a sus padres. Pero ella no había advertido que su intención, significaba obtener dinero extra, que perjudicaría la economía familiar. Era descabellado ofrecer los productos que sus padres elaboraban y quedarse ella con alguna parte de las ganancias. No. Ese plan no tenía pie, ni cabeza. Necesitaba algo más.

San Valentín era el sábado. Y ya estaban a miércoles. Y entonces, fue cuando se le ocurrió.

Alya leyó el pequeño volante y la miró desconcertada.

—¿Una liquidación, como una especie de venta de garaje?

La chica la veía expectante.

—Sí, Alya, exactamente. Una venta de garaje. —repitió, como para sí, y luego dudó—. ¿De garage? Bueno, no; más bien, una _venta de azotea._ —afirmó, sonriendo, pues la mentada venta, se haría en su habitación.

—¿Qué planeas vender?

—Bien... Tengo algunos diseños que a las chicas podrían interesarles... —enumeró mentalmente— Algunos accesorios que hice hace un tiempo; juegos de mesa; comics; varios videojuegos que tengo repetidos...

—¿Repetidos?

—La abuela y papá, compraron los mismos, sin saberlo... —justificó.

—Marinette, ¿estás segura de hacer todo esto? ¡Es demasiado dinero, amiga!

—No es tanto lo que me falta recaudar, Alya. —minimizó, guardando unos libros en su casillero—. Sé que lo lograré, y esta vez, nada puede fallar. —sentenció, cerrando su locket.

—Vaya... Estás muy decidida. ¡Me encanta! —agregó la chica, guiñando un ojo.

—Como dije, todo saldrá bien. Debo mantenerme positiva, Alya... Sé que será el mejor regalo de San Valentín para Adrien.

.

* * *

—Por Dios, como si alguien pudiera querer ir a la casa de Marinette, por una estúpida venta de garage. —Chloe espetó odiosamente, ante una Sabrina que solo atinó a asentir—. Y además, ¿qué clase de porquerías podría ella, siquiera tener? Apuesto a que solo eso: un montón de porquerías... —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Una venta de garage? Genial... —Juleka dijo, solo en pos de contrariar a la rubia.

—Suena interesante, Marinette, ¿en tu casa, mañana? —preguntó Mylene, entusiasmada.

—Así es. Los espero, a la salida de la escuela. ¡Habrá bocadillos y un refrigerio! —anunció.

—¡No dejen de ir! Marinette tiene un montón de cosas asombrosas para ofrecerles. —Alya aseguró, imprimiendo una nota de misterio e interés doble.

—Ahí estaremos, entonces, Marinette. Cuenta con nosotras. —Rosita comentó, generando más alegría en la protagonista del evento.

—¡Serán bienvenidos!

—¿También tienes algo de música? —Nino quiso saber.

—Ehm... —la chica trató de hacer memoria— ¡Claro! Tengo varios discos, de esos que se vendían hace años...

—¿Muchos años?

—Bastantes años, Nino... —rió divertida.

—¡Interesante! Mmm, suena a algo _vintage_... Definitivamente estaré allí.

—¿Tendrás algunos cómics, historietas o similar, Marinette?

—Bueno... —dijo haciéndose la distraída— Si libros de cómics de " _Where' s War",_ cuentan como cómics...

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! Por supuesto que allí estaré. Cuenta conmigo también, Max afirmó.

Marinette sonrió y encerró su puño, haciendo el gesto de la victoria.

—¿Qué hay en casa de Marinette? —Adrien interrogó a Nino—. Todos parecen emocionados...

—¡Sí, viejo! Marinette hará una venta de garage en su casa, mañana en la tarde, cuando salgamos de la escuela. Tiene cosas geniales, ¿vendrás, verdad? —indagó, suplicante.

—Claro, suena genial...

—¡Estupendo, amigo! —luego, podemos ir a comer algo...

—Escuché algo sobre unos bocadillos... —agregó el modelo.

—Y luego de los bocadillos, podemos comer algo más.

Adrien rió.

—Bien, perfecto, Nino.

—Considéralo un hecho.

.

—¡Grrr! —Chloe chilló, con fastidio—. ¿Por qué, de repente, todos irán a la casa de la tonta de Marinette? —dijo, haciendo muecas de desagrado—. ¡Ni que tuviera las cosas geniales que yo tengo!

Sabrina dudó antes de hablar. Chloe era muy insistente.

—Bueno... Parece que la gran mayoría de la clase irá... Es como si... ¿Realmente tuviera cosas geniales? —dijo, no muy segura, y poniéndolo en duda, para que Chloe no enfureciera en proporciones incalculables.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Arrgh! —gruñó—. Marinette podrá hacer una absurda reunión en su casa, pero verás que nadie irá... No, si no voy yo. —afirmó, con soberbia—. Y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de invitarme... —agregó, retocándose el cabello.

—Pero... De hecho, ella sí te invitó. ¿Ves? —dijo Sabrina, enseñándole el pequeño panfleto.

Chloe rodó los ojos y le dio vuelta el rostro, ignorándola a propósito.

—Solo un tonto podría ir a la casa de esa tonta panadera. Iremos de compras, Sabrina. —anunció.

Y la pelirroja, jamás se opondría.

.

* * *

El día tan esperado por Marinette había llegado. Desde temprano, se encargó especialmente de acondicionar su habitación: limpiándola, ordenando sus pertenencias y cosas que pudieran estar ocupando el espacio que ella necesitaría para exhibir sus objetos de venta.

—Cariño, ¿todo anda bien? —se asomó Sabine, tras el marco de la puerta—. Se escuchó un ruido fuerte desde abajo, ¿te hiciste daño?

La chica emergió, desde un montón de cajas apiladas, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Sí, Mamá, todo está bien. Se me cayeron unas cajas, eso fue todo... Pero gracias por preguntar...

—Oh... No te canses tanto, hija... ¿Segura que quieres deshacerte de todas esas cosas? —dudó.

—Sí, sí, Mamá; no hay problema con eso. Estos, son algunos de mis diseños y videojuegos repetidos. No te preocupes. —la tranquilizó—. Todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Estoy preparando jugos y algunos bocadillos para tus amigos, como me pediste...

—¡Excelente, mamá! —otra vez, se oyó el azote de varias cajas—. ¡Eres la mejor! —exclamó la joven, dejándose ver por completo, abrazando sorpresivamente a su madre.

La mujer sonrió feliz.

.

—Marinette, ¡todo quedó más que perfecto! —Tikki dijo, revoloteando muy alegre, sobre su portadora.

—¿De veras, Tikki?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca te mentiría.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió cariñosamente—. Fue por tus buenos consejos.

—No fue nada...

Marinette oyó unos pasos cerca de su habitación.

—¡Tikki, escóndete! —ordenó, presurosa.

—Wow, niña... ¡Sí que te esforzaste esta vez! Tu habitación parece enorme, de esta manera. —Alya opinó, dando aviso de su presencia.

—Lo sé, debía correr algunos muebles, para apilar todas estas cajas, que harán de exhibidor.

—Bien pensado. —guiñó un ojo.

—¿Te gusta como decoré este cinturón? —preguntó, dubitativa, señalándolo sobre la mesita.

Una sonrisa socarrona, se formó en los labios de su amiga.

—Lo que más me pregunto, es si verdaderamente quitaste toda la " _decoración_ " que debías quitar de tu habitación... —explicó, haciendo comillas en el aire, al tiempo en que elevaba y bajaba las cejas, una y otra vez, y sonreía más burlonamente.

Marinette abrió sus ojos como platos y palideció inmediatamente.

—¡Las fotos de Adrien, Dios! —gritó horrorizada, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Marinette, tus amigos ya llegaron! —Tom dijo, desde abajo—. ¡Son Max, Alix, Nino y Adrien!

—¡Oh, Dios! —chilló más agudamente que nunca—. ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

—Tranquila, las quitaremos... —Alya la intentó calmar.

—¡En un momento, papá! —gritó, con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Vamos, quitemos las fotos... —la amiga insistió.

—¡Imposible, son demasiadas! —la chica de cabello azul, estalló en nervios—. ¡Ve tú, y distráelos!

—¿Qué?, ¿distraerlos? ¿Cómo?

—¡Yo no sé, Alya! ¡Improvisa algo, pero hazlo _YA!_ —dispuso, prácticamente empujándola a irse de su cuarto.

—¡Bien, bien, lo haré! —asumió aquella, resignada.

Marinette cerró la puerta de su habitación, en un portazo estruendoso e involuntario.

—¡Tikki, ayuda! —suplicó, histérica—. ¡Las fotos de Adrien, hay que quitarlas!

—¡Marinette! —chilló— ¡Sabía que nos olvidábamos de algo!

—¡Rápido, ayúdame! —rogó nuevamente, mientras ambas corrían por toda la habitación.

 _Mientras tanto…_

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué onda, eh?

—Hola, Alya... —saludaron—. ¿Y Marinette?

—Ella está terminando de acomodar las cosas. Solo será un momento. —dijo, atajando el ingreso a la escalera que conducía al cuarto—. Y cuéntenme, ¿sabían de la colección de tarántulas de Marinette?

Sabine frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero prefirió no acotar nada. En eso, también llegaron Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel.

—¿Arañas? —dudó Alix.

—¿Tarántulas? Eso es súper genial... —comentó una relajada Juleka.

Alya rió nerviosamente.

—¡Por supuesto, tarántulas; muy peludas, horribles! ¡Ella las ama! —agregó, yéndose de boca, bajo el espanto generalizado.

Otro gran ruido provino de arriba, llamando la atención de todos los invitados y de Sabine también, quien solo atinó a sonreír circunstancialmente.

A continuación, una puerta se abrió.

—¡Hola a todos, por favor, suban! —anunció una agitada Marinette.

Su madre la interrogó con la mirada y ella sonrió en una mueca de histeria-tranquilidad, queriendo decir —sin decirle— que se encontraba bien.

.

.

—Tu habitación es hermosa, Marinette...

—Gracias, Rosita.

—¿Y las tarántulas? —Nino indagó, algo atemorizado.

—¿Tarántulas...? ¿Qué...? —Marinette dijo, no comprendiendo.

—¡Oh, aún no vieron su colección de videojuegos! —Alya chilló, casi con desesperación, para distraerlos. Y lo logró.

—¿Qué es eso de las tarántulas, Alya? —susurró la dueña de casa.

—Nada. No tiene importancia, amiga...

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios... Adrien está ¡en mi habitación! —Marinette susurró como maniática, empezando a hiperventilar.

—Ya, tranquilízate, hermana... Él solo está viendo tu feria _'vintage'_.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón. —dijo echando aire y tomándolo nuevamente.

—Y, cuando dejes de hiperventilar, —agregó, mirándola de reojo— debes decir algo simpático y lucir tranquila.

—Sí, sí, sí. Tienes toda la razón. Tranquilidad. Positividad. —afirmó, tomando una pose _zen_.

—Y recuerda, por qué haces todo esto... No es como si fueras a enviarle el obsequio por correspondencia…

—No, no.

—Se lo entregarás, tú. Personalmente. ¿Bien? Y no actuarás como una demente… ¿Sí? —murmuró.

—Sí. Sí. —respondió la chica, como si estuviera en trance.

—Bien. Prosigamos. —dijo, alejándose—. Bien, ya, quédate tranquilo, Nino. Marinette no tiene una colección de tarántulas. Era una broma... —rió en son de paz.

.

.

—¡Estos videojuegos son realmente asombrosos, Marinette! Ya no se fabrican. ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos? —Max preguntó, muy emocionado al respecto.

—Ehm... No lo sé, yo... ¿Cinco euros?

—¿Nada más? —Adrien intervino—. Marinette, es una colección muy valiosa...

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —él rió ligeramente—. Mínimamente, el doble.

—Pagaré lo que sea. —Max aseguró, logrando que ambos rieran.

—Bueno... En ese caso... Doce.

—¡Es un trato, señorita! —el chico de anteojos dijo, sacando el dinero de su billetera.

—Gracias, Max. —sonrió Marinette, entregándole la caja.

Inmediatamente, ella sacó un pequeño anotador, donde asentó la venta y pareció disponerse a hacer unos cálculos, distraída.

Adrien lo notó, viéndola en silencio.

.

.

Más tarde, Juleka y Rose eligieron un par de brazaletes de cuero sintético con bordados; mientras que Alix se decidió por un bolso. En tanto, Nino compró varios discos antiguos, por los que se había mostrado interesado previamente. Adrien se llevó un par de cómics, al igual que Nathaniel y Max. Mylene llegó un poco tarde, pero compró unos accesorios para el cabello y brazaletes, justo como las otras chicas.

* * *

Todo parecía ir bien. Ahora degustaban los bocadillos que la mamá de Marinette les ofreció, en el living, mientras conversaban divertidos.

En tanto, Marinette subió a su habitación, excusándose por un momento.

Dada la hora, Adrien consideró necesario avisarle a Nathalie, que el guardaespaldas pasara por él, un poco más tarde que lo planeado, pues los chicos habían decidido ver una película y ordenar unas pizzas.

—Permiso... ¿Marinette? —preguntó, al entrar, pero nadie respondió.

Avanzó despacio, tratando de ver si la chica estaba allí, aunque todo indicaba que no. Finalmente, divisó la trampilla que conducía a la terraza, por la luz que de ella provenía. Por inercia, la traspasó y la encontró.

Algo familiar se entremezcló en su mente. Marinette estaba apoyada con los brazos sobre la baranda, en soledad, reflexiva.

Para no asustarla, retrocedió un poco e hizo un leve ruido adrede. La joven giró con sorpresa, a mirar hacia donde ahora él, se hacía visible.

—¿Marinette?

—Adrien... —pronunció, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Todo bien por aquí…?

—Sí, sí, yo... Solo quería... algo de aire fresco... —dijo, desviando la mirada.

Ella se veía un poco triste. Adrien se retrotrajo a sí mismo, aquella noche…

—Oh... Claro. Parece una hermosa noche.

—Lo es... —ella dijo, ahora sí, mirándolo directamente.

—¿Puedo acompañarte, Marinette...? —el chico inquirió, educadamente.

—Po-Por supuesto, Adrien... —ella sonrió, e intentó hacer la seña de que fuera hacia donde estaba.

—Realmente es una hermosa noche...

—Sí... —ella estuvo de acuerdo y suspiró hondamente.

—Qué bueno que hicieras esta venta de garage, Marinette. —dijo viéndola, y la chica giró.

—¿Ah, sí...? Y...¿P-Por qué lo dices, Adrien?

—Bueno, porque así pasamos una linda tarde, todos juntos y pudimos conocer más sobre tus diseños...

—Bueno, gracias, fue algo que...se me ocurrió hacer... —comentó, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabello.

—Son excelentes. Tienes mucha creatividad... Creo que nunca tendré esa faceta tan imaginativa y creadora...

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo ella, arrebatadamente y arrepintiéndose en el acto—. ¡Quiero decir, que por supuesto que eres genial...! O sea, que sí puedes crear cosas...supongo. ¡Ay! —se reprendió a sí misma, en un susurro.

Adrien tomó ese palabrerío como algo amable y divertido de su parte.

—Gracias, pero, me gustaría poder decir que al menos soy la mitad de creativo, de lo que tú eres, aunque… eso sería mentir... —propuso, dubitativo—. De veras, sigue así. —sonrió genuinamente.

—Gracias... —pronunció, como siempre, nerviosa—. Y... ¿Entonces, ya vienen a buscarte? —quiso saber, sin evidenciar su tristeza al respecto.

—En realidad, no. Estaba buscando mi bolso, porque ahí dejé mi teléfono. Le avisé a la asistente de mi padre, Nathalie, que pasen a buscarme una hora más tarde.

La felicidad parecía hacerse presente, otra vez.

—¡Perfecto! Así podrás cenar conmigo. —pensó en voz alta, y entrando en pánico al notario.

Adrien abrió los ojos, bastante más de lo que planeaba, sorprendido y confundido.

—¡Digo, con mis amigos! ¡Con los chicos! —se entreveró, en una maraña verbal, de bochorno y frustración.

—¡Exacto! —él sonrió—. Por eso decía, que me gustó haber venido a tu casa, Marinette. Tus padres son muy atentos... Y además... —él hizo una pausa, antes de continuar hablando—. Te sonará algo tonto, pero... Nunca he estado en una venta de garage...

—O más bien, una " _venta de habitación"_... —acotó la chica, feliz de haber sido espontánea, fresca y segura, por una sola vez en su vida.

A él le resultó gracioso su comentario, lo que se sintió como estar en la mismísima gloria.

—Sí... Fue muy divertido. Y me gusta pasar el rato con la clase. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. —reflexionó, apoyándose ahora él, en la baranda.

—Tienes toda la razón.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Sabes? No pude evitar ver que... Llevas un registro de las ventas y... Una cuenta.

—Oh... —ella lamentó.

—No hay nada de malo en ello. Solo me dio curiosidad...

Marinette palideció, casi momificada.

—¿Tienes alguna idea en mente que...?

—¿Una idea? —ella preguntó, nerviosa.

—Claro, o algo así como algo para lo cual ahorrar…

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus labios se hicieron una fina y recta línea, en el conjunto de su estado de pasmoso pánico. ¡Desde cuándo Adrien Agreste era tan observador!

—Eh... Sí, ehm... Yo... —rió histérica— Tengo planeado hacer un obsequio. Es algo personal. Muy especial. —se desbocó, y ahora, quería morir.

Él pareció entusiasmado al respecto y sonrió amablemente, como solía hacerlo.

—Oh, eso suena genial, Marinette.

—Eh, sí... ¿gracias? —dijo ladeando la mirada hacia mil lados, aunque más bien, escondiendo su horror.

—¿Vas bien con eso...? —preguntó él discretamente.

Ella lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno... No exactamente como quisiera, porque, bueno... —rió nerviosa, otra vez—. Aun no... —se auto pausó— Aun no consigo lo que…necesito... Pero sé que lo haré. —sonrió al final, mostrando optimismo.

—Así es... —la animó, sabiendo que ella no deseaba profundizar en el tema.

Marinette era demasiado tierna, pensó. Desde hacía días buscaba el regalo perfecto para sus padres, según había dicho Alya y ahora, organizaba una venta para contribuir a esa sorpresa tan especial, que estaba planeando. ¡Y aun tenía la modestia de ni siquiera decirlo!

Marinette tenía una hermosa familia, concluyó Adrien, tras unos minutos de silencio que no se tornaron incómodos —al menos para él—, mientras disfrutaban de la vista nocturna de París.

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá como lo planeaste, y...ese regalo será perfecto. —sonrió, finalmente, apoyando su mano, en el hombro de una conmocionada Marinette.

—Gracias, Adrien... —casi susurró, sonriéndole en regreso.

—No hay por qué, Marinette...

.

.

* * *

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, cuando la película estaba terminando y los chicos se desperezaban en el living de los Dupain-Cheng, próximos a irse. Para Marinette, ver a Adrien irse de su casa, fue como un sueño. En realidad, todo ese día lo había sido... A excepción, del hecho de que todavía no alcanzaba la suma que necesitaba y tal pensamiento, amenazaba con deprimirla otra vez.

—Muchas gracias, mamá. Papá. —los miró, eternamente agradecida—. La cena no estaba en mis planes... —comentó, algo avergonzada.

—No fue nada, cariño. —Sabine afirmó—. De vez en cuando, puedes invitar a tus amigos, ellos son bienvenidos.

—Gracias…

—Buenas noches, Marinette. Que descanses. —Tom dijo, depositándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias. Buenas noches a ambos. —saludó, yendo a su habitación.

.

—¡Ahhhh!... —suspiró cansada, echándose en su sillón—. Fue un largo día…

—Y que lo digas, Marinette. —Tikki asintió, volando a su alrededor, hasta recostarse junto a ella.

—Sí, ha sido un gran día... A los chicos les gustaron mis diseños; pasé un momento a solas con Adrien, ¡oh, por Dios! —exclamó feliz, incorporándose y llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas—. ¡Fue totalmente asombroso! Creo que guardaré para siempre el billete que él me dio. —añadió con mirada enamorada, a la vez que hacía un giro propio del _ballet_.

La kwami rió divertida.

—Pero lo malo... —comenzó diciendo—, es que aún no reúno los cien Euros que necesito... —lamentó, desplomándose nuevamente en el diván.

—¿Estás segura, Marinette? —objetó su amiguita—. ¿Cuánto tienes ya?

—Sesenta y siete... —pronunció, casi inentendible, por estar parcialmente boca abajo.

—¿Segura? —Tikki indagó, con mucha (y sospechosa) convicción.

—¿Crees que no sé contar? —se burló.

—Pudiste haberte equivocado... —acotó, ladeando la mirada.

Marinette se sentó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, bien. Contaré de nuevo. Pero verás que tengo razón. —protestó.

Tikki rió en secreto, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló, completamente incrédula— ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Hay ochenta y siete; veinte más de lo que tenía!

—¿Contaste bien?

Marinette le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

—¡Lo conté dos veces! ¡Ayyyy! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡Eso es excelente, Marinette; no te falta casi nada!

—¡Síiiiii! —saltó de felicidad—. Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser? Si... Lo último que vendí fue un cómic y...

—¡Eso no importa ahora! —Tikki opinó—. Quizás olvidaste tomar nota de algo, pero lo que importa, es que ya casi lo tienes...

—Sí. Tienes razón, Tikki. —sonrió victoriosa—. Aunque... Me faltan trece Euros... ¡Oh, sería tan patético no poder comprarlo por tan solo trece Euros! —chilló dramáticamente, cubriéndose la cara.

—Tranquila. Solo debes ir con el Sr. Lacroix mañana, y lo sabrás. No te desanimes...

—Gracias, Tikki... —la acarició—. Perdón por los ataques de drama y lamentos... —dijo riendo.

—No fue nada. Debes descansar, mañana hay escuela.

—Lo sé. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, Marinette. —saludó la kwami.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, por comentar, por marcar como favorito y seguir. Me alegro que les haya gustado, es lo que uno necesita para proseguir con una historia. Así que… ¡No teman comentar, me harán feliz!**_

 _ **El siguiente, es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, es el que más disfruté de escribir y sé que lo sentirán igual.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias Evelyn y Sonrais777 por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**_

 _ **Marhelga.**_


	3. Chapter 4

" **Rouge Platonique"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir", no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Héroes.**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 3** **: "Le risque" (El riesgo)**

.

.

Sabrina la veía con desesperación. No sabía qué hacer o decir, para intentar calmar a la rubia, que caminaba de un lado a otro, incesante e histéricamente. Gruñía por lo bajo, en disconformidad evidente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que cenaron pizzas y vieron una película?! Debes estar bromeando, Sabrina.

—De hecho, no, Chloe... Max me contó. Dijo que la pasaron genial en casa de Marinette...

La rubia gruñó más.

—Apuesto a que Adrien no fue a ese basurero. —aseveró, petulantemente.

—Eh... En realidad, Chloe… —agregó, riendo nerviosa— Toda la clase fue, a excepción de Kim, Iván, tú y yo...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Grrrr! ¡Totalmente ridículo! —bufó—. Me encargaré de compensar esto, ¡ya verás! —amenazó.

—¿De qué manera, Chloe? Lo de Marinette no era una fiesta...—preguntó temerosa, la pelirroja.

—Daré mi propia fiesta. Será fantástica e irán todos. ¡Y la pasarán mejor que con esa tonta de Marinette! —sentenció, cruzada de brazos, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Sí, Chloe, estoy segura de que así será... —Sabrina apoyó, no muy convencida.

.

.

* * *

—Luces muy animado hoy. ¿Acaso comerás Camembert? —Plagg propuso, relamiéndose—. Porque solo el queso puede cambiarte el día, ¿sabes?

—No, Plagg... Estoy contento porque el regalo para Ladybug va tomando forma.

El kwami alzó una ceja, burlonamente.

—¿Sigues con eso? —resopló—. Ni siquiera sabes tejer.

—Bueno, he visto tutoriales. Voy avanzando algo. —se defendió.

—Además, está llegando la primavera. ¿Por qué rayos querría Ladybug, algo de lana?

—Es un lindo gesto... Yo... No sabía qué regalarle. —suspiró, cabizbajo—. No, desde que ella dijo que soy su mejor amigo.

—Pero ella te gusta...La amas.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que es mi amiga. Y... Si puedo darle un obsequio como amigo, bienvenido sea.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué complicarse tanto? Si amaras al Camembert, como yo, no pasarías por esas cosas asquerosas del amor. ¡Brrww! —carraspeó, imitando el sonido del vómito.

—Tú no entiendes, Plagg. El amor es lo más maravilloso... —susurró, viendo por el enorme ventanal de su cuarto.

—Sí, sí. Por amor a Dios, dame más queso. Yo amo el queso. ¡Nunca lo dejaría!

—Vamos. Llegaré tarde a la escuela.

—¡¿Y mi queso?! —protestó, con indignación—. ¡Si supieras lo que es el amor, me darías más!

Adrien rodó los ojos.

—Espero que Marinette pueda comprar el obsequio para sus padres. —dijo al pasar, mientras recogía sus libros.

—Oh, tu pequeña amiga... —Plagg acotó, viéndolo perspicazmente—. ¿Sabe que fuiste tú el del billete de veinte?

—Claro que no. Y no debe saberlo. —sonrió feliz—. Quería que se sorprendiera.

—¡Oh, qué romántico! —se burló el kwami.

El chico frunció el ceño, restándole importancia.

—Es lo que un amigo hubiera hecho, Plagg. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, sí... Sigue repitiendo eso... —balbuceó.

—¿Qué?

—Que sí, vamos... Si no queda otra opción...

.

.

En tanto, al llegar a la escuela, Marinette no tardó en hacerle saber a Alya, que lo que creía tener, era un cálculo erróneo: casi había llegado a la meta.

—¡Es genial, Marinette!

—Sí, pero no es suficiente...

—¡El tipo entenderá, suplícale! Debes ir con toda la energía positiva posible...

—Sí. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Gracias, amiga.

—¿Para qué estamos las amigas, si no? —guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo.

Adrien, que estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación parcialmente, se sentía contento de saber que Marinette prácticamente había logrado recaudar el dinero, para la sorpresa de sus padres. Ya le preguntaría luego, qué tal resultó todo.

.

.

* * *

Más tarde, la chica se dirigió inmediatamente al museo. Llevaba consigo todo el dinero obtenido y la esperanza intacta. Al llegar, divisó a la señora Claire, la guía del lugar.

Antes de hablar, se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpe, Sra. Claire, soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mi escuela vino de visita esta semana... Estoy buscando al Sr. Lacroix que creo, es su hermano...

—Hola, cariño. ¡Oh, sí, te recuerdo! Él debe estar por aquí, todavía... Creo que había comenzado a guardar sus obras, porque este era su último día aquí y su última exposición también...

—¿La última?

—Sí, sí. Ya no pintará más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, decepcionada.

—Bueno, dice que se siente algo viejo, aunque yo no le creo. —aclaró—. Más bien, creo que tiene que ver con otros asuntos de su vida, aún no resueltos... —aseguró, desviando la mirada—. Enseguida vuelvo. Iré a buscarlo.

—Gracias, Sra. Claire.

La mujer le sonrió y se alejó.

En tanto, Marinette se entretuvo, observando otras pinturas, de la galería.

—Vaya... Qué fascinante.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo sin rodeos, una mujer canosa y centellantes ojos verdes, que se aproximó a ella.

—Eh, sí, sí... Es hermoso…

—Lo llamo " _Torna-mador_ ". Representa a la catástrofe. Y al amor. —añadió—. Dos en uno. —sentenció, sin gran simpatía.

—Oh, claro... Creo que lo entiendo ahora. —comentó la joven, mirando el cuadro, con el celo algo fruncido.

La señora hizo una mueca, de negación con las manos.

—Nunca entenderás al amor. —espetó, soberbiamente—. Menos ahora, siendo tan joven... Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo has experimentado.

La chica se sintió desconcertada y un poco molesta también.

—Yo... Creo entenderlo. Lo experimento. Hace un tiempo. —agregó, sin poder detenerse.

—Ja. —espetó la vieja, con ironía—. Vaya cosa es el amor. ¿Es tu príncipe azul, el chico?

—Bueno, yo... Creo que sí, eso podría decirse...

Ahora la anciana resopló.

—Llámame en diez años, a ver si sigues creyendo en ese príncipe.

Marinette se sintió ofendida.

—¡Niña! —llamó Claire—. ¡Aquí está el Sr. Lacroix!

Ella se alejó de la odiosa mujer, sin decirle nada más. Claire esperó a que Marinette estuviera con ellos y los dejó a solas.

—Hola, ¿Marinette, verdad?

—Sí, sí. ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Me alegro. Muy bien, también, gracias... Yo estoy interesada en comprar una de sus obras.

—Oh, eso es genial... ¿En cuál, linda? —preguntó, señalando la pared donde estas estaban.

—En " _Rouge Platonique_ ".

—Oh... —El Sr. Lacroix se asombró bastante—. Muy bien... ¿Sabes? Esta obra me ha acompañado durante décadas... No sé por qué, nunca logré venderla.

—Qué extraño.

—Bueno, quizás tenga que ver con mi musa. Con ella, tampoco nunca logré nada. —comentó algo melancólico.

—Lo lamento, señor. —susurró Marinette.

—No es nada. —negó con las manos, restándole importancia—. Supongo que ahora ya sabes por qué el nombre " _Rojo Platónico_ ".

—Sí... Hay algo que quiero decirle... Sobre la obra... —dijo nerviosa.

—¿Sí?

La chica no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar.

—Yo...

—¿Sí? —la instó a continuar.

—Yo no tengo todo el dinero... —lanzó, mirando al piso—. Lo siento, creo que no debí venir así... —dijo, atinando a marcharse—. Lo siento otra vez, Sr. Lacroix...

—Señorita. —la frenó—. Usted no tiene por qué disculparse. —sonrió amable, apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella—. ¿Por qué eso sería un problema?

—Porque yo... Tengo ochenta y siete Euros y la pintura vale cien... —susurró, apenada.

—No importa eso. Así tuvieras cincuenta, o treinta, yo te la habría vendido…

—Lo siento. —repitió hasta el hartazgo—. Quería realmente comprarla, porque es algo muy especial…

—Bueno, gracias por tus palabras. Para mí, sí que es especial esta obra... Y para ti, ¿por qué lo es? —indagó.

—Bueno... —rió por los nervios— En realidad, la quiero para hacer un regalo... Es para alguien especial, señor. —confesó, avergonzada.

—Oh... —el viejo suspiró y rió, más entusiasmado—. ¿Sabes, jovencita? Pude notarlo desde que llegaste y dijiste que querías comprar una pintura. Se nota en el brillo de esos ojos zafiros, tan hermosos, que tienes.

—Gr-gracias. —Marinette respondió, sonrojándose por su obviedad.

—Así que tienes a ese alguien especial, que todos tenemos... Niña, ¡te la habría regalado! ¿Sabes qué? —hizo una pausa— Llévatela.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica, incrédula.

—Llévala. No necesito que me pagues por eso.

—Disculpe, señor, pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento. No sin pagarle. ¡Es su obra, su creatividad. Su trabajo! —afirmó, honestamente.

El hombre resopló.

—Créeme, yo no inventé ese rostro de la pintura…

Marinette no entendió lo que el señor quiso decir.

—No puedo aceptarlo, lo siento...

—Bien, bien. Dame cincuenta. ¡Que eres testaruda, niña!

La chica sonrió complacida.

—Bueno, no iba a llevarme una obra suya, como si fuera gratis. Para mí, es muy valiosa. No sabe cuánto... —suspiró, contemplando la pequeña pintura.

—Gracias, cariño. Por jóvenes como tú, es que yo no dejo de creer en el amor.

—Siempre hay que creer en el amor... Es lo que mueve al mundo. —agregó la chica.

El Sr. Lacroix, descolgó la pintura del mural y buscó dónde guardarla, para que Marinette pudiera llevársela.

—De joven, hice algunas locuras por amor. —comentó, divertido—. Por favor, dime que tú también las hiciste. O las haces. —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Bueno... —ella dijo pensativa—. ¿Cuenta el hecho más reciente, de organizar una venta de garage entre mis amigos, para recaudar dinero para...?

—¡Hubieras empezado por ahí, y te pagaba yo, para que te la lleves! —bromeó, simpático.

Ella carcajeó nuevamente, agradecida.

—Es usted muy bueno, Sr. Lacroix. Es una pena que ya no haga más exposiciones...

—Bueno, eso está por verse... La inspiración, no tiene fecha de caducidad, jovencita. —dijo guiñando un ojo y entregándole una caja, con la obra.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti. Me siento liberado, de alguna manera, al vender esta pintura. Ahora, mi 'fantasma platónico', solo me acechará en sueños, y no, en mi propio cuadro.

Marinette sonrió algo melancólica.

—Espero volver a saber de usted, en algún momento, o en alguna otra galería de arte...

—Seguramente, señorita. —sonrió—. Y espero, que algún día me cuentes cómo te fue con tu gran obsequio de San Valentín. —agregó.

—Gracias. Sé que le encantará a...

—¿A tu afortunado? —dijo pícaramente.

—Sí, sí...

—Mucha suerte.

—Gracias. Hasta luego, Sr. Lacroix.

El anciano saludó feliz, con la mano.

.

.

—¿Es muy pesado, Marinette? —Tikki indagó.

—No, no, Tikki. Estoy bien. Tomaré un taxi, aquí en la puerta. Espero que aparezca uno pronto, pues creo que empezará a llover... —comentó preocupada, viendo el cielo.

—Sí, tienes razón... —coincidió, observando los grandes nubarrones negros.

.

.

* * *

—Ojalá no te equivoques, cuando dices que la inspiración no tiene fecha de caducidad... —lamentó Claire, la hermana del pintor—. Deberías seguir en esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Te veo luego. —ella dijo, acercándose a la entrada de la galería.

El Sr. Lacroix, estaba acomodando sus obras, en miras a marcharse.

—No puedo creer que hayas vendido ese cuadro. —espetó frontal, la señora mayor que ofendió a Marinette, con un cigarrillo en su mano—. Apostaba mi vida, a que esa pintura moriría contigo.

—También yo. —le respondió sin mirarla—. Incluso, antes de hacerla.

La vieja rodó los ojos con hartazgo.

—Nunca estuviste a la altura de las circunstancias, Roy. Por eso se vendieron las otras.

—No sé qué pretendes, Charlotte. —dijo el Sr. Lacroix, un poco irritado.

—Molestarte. Hacía mucho que no te veía. —lanzó, descaradamente.

—¿Sabes? Es increíble que aún hoy, te burles de mí. Ese cuadro que vendí hoy, lo tuve por años... Era mi más preciada obra.

—¿Ah, sí? —indagó desdeñosa.

—Sí. Y me basé en ti, para pintarlo.

—Pues, nunca me gustó. Creo que no pudiste captar mi concepto.

—Sí lo capté. Lo capté, desde que éramos jóvenes. —aseguró, dolido—. Y ahora, que somos viejos, es como si me culparas.

—Bueno, yo no terminé viuda y sola... —dijo la vieja, encogiéndose de hombros, como haciéndose la desentendida.

—Me casé con Pauline, años después de que dejaras de ser mi amiga, cuando te comprometiste con él...

—¿Sabes, Roy? Nunca me gustó tu arte. Ni tus ideas. Ni tú.

El hombre la miró pasmado.

—¿Qué?

—Solo fui tu amiga, porque le caías bien a él. Me ibas a servir para llegar a él y así fue.

—¿Y fuiste feliz así?

—Pues no. Pero... ¿Quién es más patético ahora? A tus casi ochenta años, ¿veneras un cuadro de un amor que nunca fue? Por Dios. Me haces reír, abuelo... —sentenció, tan lapidaria como era posible. Dejando al Sr. Lacroix, increíblemente quebrado, humillado y devastado. Solo pudo sentarse en un butacón, abatido.

Él extrajo de su billetera, una foto de los años sesenta, donde estaban juntos, cuando estudiaban arte y la hizo un bollito bien comprimido, que sostuvo en su mano.

.

.

* * *

— _Oh... Un corazón roto desde antaño. Un estruendoso golpe a los sentimientos, lleno de rechazo y desprecio... Los artistas y sus musas son tan apasionados... ¡Me encanta! —_ exclamó Hawk Moth _—. Una oportunidad perfecta, para mis pequeños y malvados akumas... —_ añadió _, atesorando una mariposa entre sus manos, dotándola de maldad._

— _¡Vuela, mi malvado akuma! —_ gritó _—. ¡Y otórgale el poder de vengar su eterno rechazo platónico!_

Una pequeña y violácea mariposa, salió de su guarida, volando hacia las calles parisinas, hasta donde se encontraba el Sr. Lacroix. Una vez que lo halló, en el museo, se posó sobre la foto arrugada que conservaba en su mano, convirtiéndola en un papel oscuro, pero brillante.

—" _Rouge Platonique", soy Hawk Moth, y he venido a brindarte la posibilidad de vengar tu sufrimiento, castigando a quienes te lastimaron por amor, y a todo aquel que lastime, de ahora en más… También, puedes encargarte de aquellos que aun creen en el amor. Pero a cambio, debes conseguir los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y entregármelos._

—Sí, Hawk Moth... —dijo el Sr. Lacroix, transformándose en un villano vestido de rojo, bordó y negro, con corazones quebrados pintados.

Lo que era su arma, un arco y flechas, parecían estar formados enteramente por pinceles y rodillos, y una lata de pintura pequeña, que cargaba consigo.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿En serio usaste la hora libre que tuvieron en la escuela, para tejer? —se burló Plagg—. Eres una anciana.

—Cállate. —Adrien fingió estar ofendido—. Nadie me vio. Además, recién salgo de una sesión de fotos. ¿En qué momento se supone que iba a tejer?

—¿Y dónde tejiste?

—En el baño de la escuela.

El kwami hizo una cara de asco, jamás vista.

—¡Eres un cochino, niño! —reprochó, actuando arcadas y tomándose la barriga con ambas manos.

—¡No, nada de eso! —se avergonzó e indignó, ante su suposición—. Tenía que esconderme en algún lado.

—Qué horror. ¿Te imaginas si Ladybug supiera que su regalo fue hecho, mientras Cat Noir estaba sentado en un inodoro?

—¡No estaba usando el inodoro; me senté en la tapa! —gruñó el chico.

—Como digas. —rodó los ojos, aún incrédulo—. ¿Y cómo te quedó?

—Bueno... No es perfecta, ¿bien? Tiene algunas fallas, porque me equivoqué en unos puntos que mezclé.

—Pobre ancianita...

—Plagg... —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme por una vez en la vida?

—No puedo tomarte en serio, si sé que estuviste encerrado, escondido y tejiendo, sobre un inodoro...

—Ay... —suspiró, en queja.

—Oye... ¿esa no es tu amiga? —Plagg anunció, logrando que Adrien mirara.

—Sí, es Marinette... ¿Qué estará haciendo en esta zona?

—Tal vez tenía una sesión de fotos también. —bromeó el pequeño gato negro.

Una risa espeluznante se oyó en todo París.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Ni crean que tendrán un buen San Valentín mañana! ¡No habrá más días de los enamorados!, ¡nunca! —recalcó, un gigantesco sujeto, que parecía disfrazado... Más bien, akumatizado, porque llevaba un arco y flechas, y flotaba en el cielo.

—¡Oh, no! —Marinette se espantó—. ¡Esto claramente es otra víctima de Hawk Moth!

—¡Corre, Marinette, debes transformarte! —Tikki afirmó.

La chica asintió, decidida y comenzó a correr por la angosta vereda, que conducía a las escalinatas del centro de la ciudad.

Ella no vio a Adrien en la vereda de enfrente.

—¡Otro akuma! —Adrien exclamó, guareciéndose, para no ser descubierto—. ¡Plaga, las garras!

.

.

Ya transformado en Cat Noir, divisó cómo el nuevo akumatizado, brincaba por los aires acercándose a él, disparando flechas con pintura roja, que impregnaban a la persona, de un dibujo de corazón partido en dos.

Y algunas de sus víctimas, pasaban a formar parte de su mini—ejército de aliados lanza flechas.

Cat Noir evitó que unas pocas personas fueran alcanzadas por la pintura, pero vio que Marinette corría en dirección a las escalinatas, como también, que ella parecía ser el nuevo blanco del akuma.

—¡Les quitaré la posibilidad de amar! ¡Todos serán _'platónico—zados'_! ¡Especialmente esa niña! —anunció el hombre poseído, yendo directamente hacia ella.

La chica vio la sombra del akumatizado, aproximarse a ella y en su afán de correr más rápido por las escaleras, tropezó un poco, aunque continuó su escape.

El tipo preparó una de sus flechas con pintura, listo para atacarla.

Cat Noir saltó de tejado en tejado, más rápido que nunca, con la preocupación en su punto más alto.

—¡Noooo! —gritó desesperado, sin llegar a tiempo, para interponerse entre la pintura dirigida hacia la joven.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por el gran recibimiento que tuvieron con el fic. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y me hace muy feliz leer cada uno de sus comentarios.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a: Sonrais777, MichRangel, Evelyn, Ladyaqua198, Leslaut, Isa Agreste, Junengrey y LivingMess por sus reviews. Feliz de que les haya gustado.❤**_

 _ **Aquí actualizo, lamento que no haya sido antes, estuve ocupada y con una semana difícil.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, (por cierto, me encantó hacer el monólogo de Hawk Moth, xD jajaja). Creo que el fic tendrá unos 8 capítulos. ¿No están super ansiosos por ver los nuevos episodios? Yo no puedo esperar más!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días. No teman comentar 👏❤🍀**_

 _ **Marhelga.**_


	4. Le blush

" **Rouge Platonique"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir", no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Héroes.**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 4** **: "Le blush" ("El sonrojo")**

.

.

.

Una risa espeluznante se oyó en todo París.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Ni crean que tendrán un buen San Valentín mañana! ¡No habrá más días de los enamorados!, ¡nunca! —recalcó, un gigantesco sujeto, que parecía disfrazado... Más bien, akumatizado, porque llevaba un arco y flechas, y flotaba en el cielo.

—¡Oh, no! —Marinette se espantó—. ¡Esto claramente es otra víctima de Hawk Moth!

—¡Corre, Marinette, debes transformarte! —Tikki afirmó.

La chica asintió, decidida y comenzó a correr por la angosta vereda, que conducía a las escalinatas del centro de la ciudad.

Ella no vio a Adrien en la vereda de enfrente.

—¡Otro akuma! —Adrien exclamó, guareciéndose, para no ser descubierto—. ¡Plagg, las garras!

.

.

Ya transformado en Cat Noir, divisó cómo el nuevo akumatizado, brincaba por los aires acercándose a él, disparando flechas con pintura roja, que impregnaban a la persona, de un dibujo de corazón partido en dos.

Y algunas de sus víctimas, pasaban a formar parte de su mini—ejército de aliados lanza flechas.

Cat Noir evitó que unas pocas personas fueran alcanzadas por la pintura, pero vio que Marinette corría en dirección a las escalinatas, como también, que ella parecía ser el nuevo blanco del akuma.

—¡Les quitaré la posibilidad de amar! ¡Todos serán _'platónico-zados'_! ¡Especialmente esa niña! —anunció el hombre poseído, yendo directamente hacia ella.

La chica vio la sombra del akumatizado, aproximarse a ella y en su afán de correr más rápido por las escaleras, tropezó un poco, aunque continuó su escape.

El tipo preparó una de sus flechas con pintura, listo para atacarla.

Cat Noir saltó de tejado en tejado, más rápido que nunca, con la preocupación en su punto más alto.

—¡Noooo! —gritó desesperado, sin llegar a tiempo, para interponerse entre la pintura dirigida hacia la joven.

Ella, sin embargo, la logró esquivar, por escasos centímetros. Pero en su huida, el cuadro que llevaba consigo, cayó de sus manos, cientos de escalones más abajo.

—¡Noooooooooo! —Marinette exclamó ahogadamente, como si una parte de ella, se hubiera quebrado.

El akuma se presentó.

—¡Soy " _Rouge Platonique_ " y vine para vengar el rechazo! —dijo, lanzándole otra flecha, que esquivó otra vez, porque ella decidió comenzar a retroceder, en busca del regalo para Adrien, que yacía hecho pedazos y fuera de la caja.

—¡Noooooooo, Marinette! —exclamó angustiosamente Cat Noir, viendo la locura que chica intentaba hacer.

Casi como un rayo, saltó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Nooo, no!— ella exclamó en un lamento, resistiéndose a ser trasladada.

Más era imposible zafarse ahora, del poderoso agarre del superhéroe que saltaba de techo en techo.

Con el viento fuertísimo, a causa de la velocidad en el rostro, parecía como si aquel micrón de segundos en silencio, fuera la confirmación de que su regalo, intención y esperanzas, se habían acabado.

—Te pondré a salvo. —dijo él, antes de aterrizar en algún lugar seguro.

—Gracias... —la joven suspiró, sintiéndose triste.

Cat Noir la miró, dándose cuenta de ello. Siguió saltando con su bastón en una mano y la chica en la otra, hasta aterrizar en una azotea.

Él la bajó con cuidado y ella le hizo una pequeña mueca de agradecimiento y cortesía.

—Princesa... —Cat Noir la llamó pausadamente, viéndola con toda la atención del mundo—. ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa manera? —preguntó con la voz serena, pero muy preocupado.

—Yo... —respondió ella, desviando la mirada—. Yo quería recuperar una cosa...

—¿Qué cosa? —indagó, con curiosidad.

La chica enmudeció y se mordió el labio.

—Acababa de comprar un regalo... Algo muy especial... —susurró, casi inaudible, viendo al piso, con la mirada cristalina.

—Oh... —Cat Noir acotó, lamentándolo.

—Y ahora… Eso se rompió, quedó destruido y ya no sirve más...

—¿No puedes...Reemplazarlo? —él propuso inocentemente, en su intención de darle ánimos.

Eso fue todavía peor.

Marinette ahogó un sollozo, llevándose una de sus manos hacia la boca.

—No. No puedo hacerlo... Ese regalo... —hizo una pausa necesaria—. Era único en su especie. —dijo girando más, para no mirarlo.

Algo en Adrien, se movilizó increíblemente, al ver a Marinette en ese estado. Nunca la había visto triste, desilusionada o quebrada. Ella, precisamente, se caracterizaba por ser alegre, positiva y perseverante...

—Pudiste hacerte mucho daño... —comenzó él, suavemente, acercándose despacio a ella.

—Lo sé. No me importa eso. —se quejó.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Claro que importa. —le habló, obligándola a que lo mirara.

—Lo siento, Cat Noir... —dijo arrepentida.

—Esta bien, princesa... —sonrió un poco—. Entiendo que este regalo era muy importante para ti... Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a recuperarlo. —aseguró, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Gracias, pero...no creo que te sea posible... —musitó apenas.

—Te ayudaré. Lo prometo, Marinette. Solo que ahora, Ladybug y yo, tenemos que ocuparnos de derrotar a este akuma.

Marinette cayó en cuenta de la realidad. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y poco centrada!

—Lo sé, gatito. —repuso, algo más animada.— Ve. ¡Acaben con él!

—Gracias, Marinette. Y mantente alejada de _'Rojo Platónico'_ , ¿sí? No quiero que te haga daño, princesa. —aseguró, elevando su bastón para emprender su salida.

—¡Lo haré, Cat Noir, no te preocupes! ¡Y gracias por salvarme!

Él guiñó un ojo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del paisaje aéreo parisino.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del akuma? —se reprochó a sí misma.

—¡Debemos actuar, Marinette! —el kwami exclamó, saliendo de su cartera.

—¡Tikki, es hora de la transformación!

.

.

.

* * *

Cat Noir llegó primero, como era esperable. Detuvo como pudo, los ataques del Sr. Lacroix, al tiempo que trataba de defenderse.

—¡Ya no más pintura para ti, _Rojo Platónico_! —anunció la heroína, deslizándose en su yo-yo.

—Buenas tardes, _mi lady_. Siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia. —saludó el gato, galantemente.

—Hola, gatito. —sonrió de lado—. ¿Listo para derrotarlo? —desafió.

—Siempre listo, Ladybug. —aseguró, adentrándose en lo que sería una larga persecución voladora.

Debieron sortear todos y cada uno de los obstáculos: los 'soldados' del akumatizado, los chorros de pintura, las flechas...

Mientras combatían, Ladybug razonó.

—Entonces, aparentaría que te da con su flecha y te conviertes en...

—Una especie de zombi inmutable... —concluyó Cat Noir—. ¡Vaya! No quisiera que eso nos suceda a nosotros, mi lady...

—¡No ocurrirá! ¡Presta atención! —lo reprendió.

—¡Se está yendo! —el chico exclamó—. ¿Acaso no intentará quitarnos los Miraculous? —se detuvo, tocándose la barbilla con una mano, y apoyándose en su bastón con la otra, ingenuamente.

La mariquita rió ante su expresión.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, _bugaboo_?

—Tú. —lo miró divertida—. Luces gracioso en esa pose. —rió más intensamente—. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo tener un indicio, de hacia adónde se dirige.

El gato se rió también, e inmediatamente se alistó para proseguir.

—¿Entonces iremos a...?

—A la galería de arte. Este hombre está buscando vengarse. Y lo hará antes de ir por nosotros. ¡En marcha, Cat Noir! —anunció, elevándose sin pausa por los tejados.

—¡Soy Rouge Platonique y nada podrán hacer contra mí! —gritaba el villano, en la entrada de la galería.

—¡No tan rápido, akuma! —Ladybug lo frenó, movilizándose a través del yo-yo, enganchado en una enorme columna.

—¡Oh, ustedes de nuevo! —se quejó—. ¡Soldados! —les indicó—. ¡A ellos!

Ambos superhéroes se vieron acorralados por el centenar de personas que los perseguían, con el mismo andar de un zombi. Aunque este andar, era muy lento y hasta algo torpe.

—¿Tenemos que temerles a ellos, en serio? —se mofó el chico—. ¿Qué son, como unos zombis del desamor y la falta de sentimientos?

—¡Eso es! —la mariquita celebró—. ¡Él busca vengar a quien lo rechazó! Y creo saber quién es... —susurró, como para sí.

—¿Eh...? —el gato se encogió de hombros, pero captó la señal de Ladybug, para coordinar un mega ataque de bastón y yo-yo, en simultáneo.

—¡Señora! —llamó a Claire, la hermana del akumatizado—. ¡Debemos proteger a la señora Charlotte! Su hermano es víctima de un akuma y puede hacerles daño.

—¿A nosotras? —preguntó desconcertada.

La señora Charlotte enarcó una ceja, sin creer las palabras de la superheroína.

—Eso me temo, señora. Por favor, ocúltense. —suplicó—. Cat Noir y yo, nos encargaremos de solucionar esto...

La de cabello canoso hizo una expresión de disgusto, aunque finalmente obedeció.

—¡Dónde está el ser más malvado de este mundo! —exclamaba _Rouge Platonique_ , mientras no dejaba de lanzar flechas llenas de pintura, que lograron captar a algunos soldados más.

—¿Dónde crees que esté el akuma?

—¿En el arco, en la flecha...? —sugirió la chica.

—¡Vamos por él! —exclamó Cat Noir, mientras la batalla, básicamente destruía el museo.

—¡Esto es estúpido! —se quejó la anciana de cabello color nieve y labios rojos—. ¿Cómo podemos suponer que un par de niñitos disfrazados, arreglarán este desastre?

—¿Nunca has visto cómo Ladybug y Cat Noir, siempre lo logran? —repreguntó Claire, algo molesta.

—¡Yo me largo de aquí! —anunció la vieja malhumorada—. ¡No tengo todo el día!

—¡Te lastimará!

—¿Y qué? —lanzó indiferente—. No puede dañarme más de lo que ya estoy... —musitó, siendo brutalmente sincera.

En tanto, los superhéroes, luchaban arduamente con el akumatizado, ambos impidiendo con sus armas, ser alcanzados por la pintura.

—No sé cuánto tiempo más podremos esquivar las gotas de pintura, Mi lady...

—Tranquilo, gatito. Saldremos de esta. —dijo bastante segura—. Quédate atento.

—¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó la anciana, caminando hasta la mitad de la galería de arte—. Es a mí a quien buscabas, ¿no es así?

 _Rouge Platonique_ cesó en sus ataques lanza pintura, y giró a verla.

—No tenías que hacer esto, Roy...

—¡Soy _Rouge Platonique_ para ti! —refutó, iracundo.

—No tenías que hacerlo. No valía la pena... Yo no valgo la pena. —sentenció, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mirando sin desdén.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡ _Rouge Platonique,_ deja las tonterías! —le gritó Hawk Moth—. ¡Debes quitarles los Miraculous a Ladybug y Cat Noir! ¡Arrghh! —gruñó.

—Nunca valí la pena, tu pena... Soy una horrible persona, por quien no deberías sentir nada. Y lo siento... —sollozó, la mujer—. Lamento todas las cosas espantosas que dije, Roy... De verdad, lamento no haber podido aceptar que yo también te amaba.

El pintor akumatizado la escuchó atentamente y, aparentemente, percibió la sinceridad a flor de piel, mediante sus palabras.

—Cat Noir, prepárate... —avisó Ladybug.

—¡Mientes! —aseguró _Rouge Platonique_ —. ¡Nunca pudiste decir la verdad, nunca podrás, y por eso, debo acabar contigo! —afirmó, apuntándole una de sus flechas de eterna inmutación, a la mujer.

—¡Nooo! —exclamó Cat Noir, lanzándose sobre ella, justo a tiempo, para evitar ser poseída.

—¡Ya me cansé de jugar a las acuarelas, akuma! —Ladybug dijo.

—¡Cataclismo! —invocó el superhéroe, para luego, correr frenéticamente en el segundo piso del museo, rozando todos los cuadros allí colgados; los que cayeron estrepitosamente, encerrando al villano en un perímetro pequeño.

Ladybug aprovechó la confusión, para quitarle el arco. Pero cuando lo rompió, ninguna mariposa negra salió de él; como tampoco ocurrió, ni bien pudo hacerse del cargamento de sus flechas, ni de las municiones de pintura.

—¡El akuma debe estar en otro lugar!

—¡Rápido, Mi lady, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de destransformarme! —Cat Noir dijo, al ver que _Rouge Platonique_ , aun era capaz de atraer más soldados.

—¡ _Amuleto encantado_! —exclamó Ladybug, hallando en sus manos una extensa manguera.

—¿Una manguera? —dudó el chico.

—¿Una manguera? —ella repitió—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?

Y luego, vio a su alrededor y lo comprendió. _Manguera. Grifo. Agua. Destrucción._ ¡El akuma debía desteñirse!

—¡Cat Noir, ayúdame a dispararle con agua! —exclamó, arrojándole varios metros de la manguera.

 _Rouge Platonique_ contaba con cientos de soldados ahora.

—¡¿De dónde sale su ejército de zombis insensibles?! —chilló horrorizado el chico—. ¡Básicamente, todos salieron del museo, cuando la batalla comenzó!

—¡No lo sé, Cat Noir! ¡Apresúrate! —la chica dijo, a punto de ser cercada.

El gato encontró una habitación de mantenimiento y le dio rienda suelta a grifo del lavabo. Ladybug lo esperó y juntos, apuntaron al akumatizado.

—¡No más acuarela, akuma; toma esto!

Al tiempo en que el sujeto era empapado e inmovilizado, por la presión del agua, Ladybug se deslizó rápidamente hacia él y extrajo del bolsillo que manchó su traje, una foto, ahora desteñida y la rompió.

—¡ _No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma...! ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad_! —exclamó—. ¡ _Te tengo_! —dijo, una vez atrapada—. ¡ _Adiós, mariposita_! —agregó, cuando la liberó purificada.

¡ _Ladybug milagrosa_! —anunció, volviendo todo a su estado natural.

El señor Lacroix, yacía sentado en el piso, muy confundido, en su versión normal.

—¡Ganamos! —dijeron ambos superhéroes, al terminar la batalla.

El anillo de Cat Noir centelló dos veces.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, Mi lady, debo retirarme. Hasta pronto... —saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

—Nos veremos pronto, gatito...

¿Se encuentra bien, señor Lacroix? —interrogó preocupada, al desconcertado anciano.

.

.

.

—¡ _Arrgh_! —Hawk Moth gruñó, lleno de ira—. _Esta vez ganaste tú, Ladybug, ¡pero la próxima vez, serás tú quien sea derrotada!_

.

.

.

* * *

Una vez alejado lo suficiente, Cat Noir aterrizó detrás de un árbol.

— _Garras fuera_. —dijo, y suspiró hondamente.

No fue casual el lugar en el que decidió destransformarse. Apenas llegó, visualizó los pedazos del regalo que Marinette compró, regados en las escalinatas. Aparentemente, era algo de porcelana.

—¿Porcelana? —dudó.

—¿Y mi queso? ¿Te pondrás a recolectar basura, antes que alimentarme? —protestó el kwami, indignado.

—Ahora no, Plagg. Estoy ocupado.

—¿Qué es todo esto...? —señaló, volando sobre él.

—Es el regalo que Marinette compró para sus padres... —comentó, tratando de unir algunos trozos.

—Qué cosa tan extraña eligió... —acotó el gatito negro—. ¿Un cuadro pintado sobre una placa de porcelana?

—Oh, Dios... No puedo creerlo. —Adrien dijo consternado, observando lo que antes estuvo completo—. Es ese retrato... El del museo de arte, ¡el que se parece a mi madre! —añadió, llevándose las manos a la boca, en muestras de asombro total.

—¿En serio? —Plagg no lo creía aún.

—No puedo creerlo, yo tampoco... Ni siquiera sabía que estaba hecho sobre una lámina de porcelana...

Oh, Dios... ¡Marinette arriesgó su vida por proteger esto, Plagg Me siento terrible...

—No es tu culpa, niño...

—Tendrías que haberla visto. Ella estaba desolada... —lamentó, viendo al suelo.

—Bueno... Creo que... Podrías intentar arreglarlo... —sugirió el kwami, no muy convencido.

—No quedaría bien.

—¿Al menos sabes quién es el autor, no es así?

—No lo recuerdo...

—Bueno, ya tienes en qué ocupar el resto de tu día, ¿no?... —lanzó, resignado—. Espero que mínimamente, me des mi queso.

—Tengo que arreglarlo, como sea... —aseguró, muy decidido—. Pero también, debo asegurarme de que Marinette sigue bien.

—¿Y tus clases de chino? —recordó Plagg, increíblemente—. Son las seis.

—¡Oh, rayos; lo olvidé por completo!

El kwami sonrió aliviado. Eso daría algo de tiempo... Algo de tiempo, para que cierta chica, se destransformara y volviera a su casa, antes que Cat Noir fuera a verla.

.

.

* * *

Una vez que todo se calmó, el Sr. Lacroix se quedó en compañía de su hermana. La señora Charlotte, por su parte, huyó en medio de caos entre los superhéroes y _Rouge Platonique._

Marinette, estando transformada como Ladybug, no podía referirse a lo sucedido con la pintura, de ninguna manera. Estuvo un breve rato con el hombre, hasta que la amenaza de la destransformación no le permitió permanecer allí, por un segundo más.

Simplemente, debió disimular su propia tristeza ante lo que significaba el regalo perfecto para Adrien, ahora destruido...

..

..

..

El regreso a casa la fue sumiendo nuevamente en la desazón.

— _Puntos fuera_. —indicó, desplomándose en su cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette? —Tikki preguntó, temerosa de su estado.

La chica giró a ver su pared, repleta (otra vez) de fotos de Adrien. Suspiró larga y tristemente, y se tomó un instante antes de hablar.

—Siempre hay algo que se interpone, Tikki... —dijo, girándose, para ahora mirar hacia el techo.

—¿Que se "interpone…"? —repitió su amiga voladora.

—Entre Adrien y yo. —aclaró—. Siempre ocurre algo malo; o algo cósmico, que impide que pueda avanzar... Me pregunto por qué… —concluyó, con la decepción evidenciada en cada nota de su voz.

—Marinette...

—Tal vez sea una señal...

—No digas eso... —Tikki entristeció.

—Quizás... No estemos hechos el uno para el otro... —lanzó, reflexiva.

—Lo que ocurrió con el regalo, es solo una circunstancia. Tú puedes avanzar de muchas maneras, no necesitas de un regalo para ello...

—Gracias, Tikki. —esbozó con sinceridad—. ¿Escuchaste eso? —inquirió, un tanto preocupada.

—No, ¿qué cosa? —la kwami la miró sorprendida.

—Fue como un golpe... Creo que vino del balcón... —Marinette afirmó, poniéndose de pie, lista para tirar de la trampilla.

Tikki se escondió y ella se asomó.

—¿Cat Noir? —la chica lo llamó, asombrada de verlo allí.

—Hola... —él saludó, cauteloso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Me sorprende tu visita...

—Bueno, yo quería saber cómo estabas... —comenzó diciendo, tratando de evitar revelar, que sabía cuánto esfuerzo había puesto Marinette, en conseguir esa pintura.

—Estoy bien, te agradezco que vinieras hasta aquí por mí. No era necesario... —aclaró serena, caminando hasta el barandal.

—Pero quise hacerlo... Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras realmente bien... —añadió Cat Noir, sin pensarlo antes.

Marinette giró a mirarlo, verdaderamente lucía preocupado por ella. Sonrió, agradecida.

—Estoy bien. En serio. —insistió, casi riendo, para demostrar su punto.

El chico tomó aire, previo a lo siguiente que diría.

—Hoy… cuando vi que ese akuma quería atacarte, pensé que no esquivarías la pintura...

—Pero lo logré, por suerte... —acotó la joven, resaltando que todo resultó bien, desdramatizando la situación.

—Sí, pero... —rodó los ojos, reprochándole mentalmente, lo que había hecho— Te pusiste en peligro, princesa... Yo...

Marinette lo veía con completa atención.

—Yo nunca me podría perdonar, que te pasara algo. —aseguró, con sus ojos muy brillantes, quizás más que de costumbre, por el contraste con la noche parisina.

—Cat...

—Y dijiste que no importaba... —agregó él, casi con indignación—. Bueno, quiero que sepas, que a mí sí me importas, Marinette. —sentenció con completa honestidad… Con absoluta y genuina preocupación, siendo fuerte para decirlo, siendo consciente de que lo decía y no sonando severo, sino involucrado. Viéndola. Solo viéndola. Viendo que Marinette simplemente no articulaba palabras, por hallarse pasmada.

Y ocurrió. Ella no lo esperaba, de ninguna manera. Su compañero, su amigo; el superhéroe de París, ese que era galante, carismático y valiente ante Ladybug, había sido completamente honesto y humano con ella: con Marinette.

La había hecho sonrojar.

¿Lo peor?: ahora, no sabía qué responder, o dónde esconder tanto carmesí.

Lo que hizo, fue aún más allá.

Sonrió con gratitud y lo abrazó, intempestivamente.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí de esa manera. —susurró.

Cat Noir, aun en su asombro, perdió apenas segundos en devolver su abrazo.

—Y prometo no volver a hacer otra locura como esa. —ella añadió.

—Me alegra que lo digas. —él afirmó.

—Aunque hoy, —comentó, más distendida— alguien mayor, me dijo que nunca me abstenga de hacer locuras, pero por amor. —sonrió, divertida.

Ambos se separaron lentamente.

—Y lo de hoy... ¿Cuenta como ese tipo de locuras? ¿Por amor…? —él indagó, viéndola directamente.

—Sí. Eso podría decirse... —agregó la chica, sin titubear, ni desviarle la mirada, inauditamente.

El gatito sonrió tranquilo. Pero no hizo la asociación necesaria. ¡Cómo podía no hacerla!

—Creo que de alguna forma u otra, este es el balcón de los lamentos, _mi princesa._

Ella rió simpáticamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que estamos aquí y uno de los dos, comparte sus penas.

—No te contaré de mis penas. —se defendió, burlona.

—Desearía que no las tuvieras. —anheló, sonriendo él también.

—Sí…

—Pero todos las tenemos, ¿no?

Ahora ambos miraban la inmensidad de París, recargados en la baranda.

—Supongo que sí…

—Lo que importa, es que estás bien. Y que no harás más locuras. —él añadió.

—Tienes razón, —suspiró ella— pero estaba este regalo especial, muy pensado. Todo estaba listo y ahora se arruinó… Creo que es una señal. —confesó.

Cat Noir la vio intrigado.

—¿Una señal? —inquirió.

Ahora Marinette deseaba morderse la lengua.

—Una señal que... Que corrobora que siempre, todo me sale mal. Soy muy torpe. —improvisó.

—No eres torpe.

—Sí lo soy. —se deprimió—. Pero bueno... Supongo que el año que viene, encontraré un mejor obsequio que ese...

—Por supuesto que sí. —la alentó, no entendiendo por qué, esperaría un año para regalarles algo más a sus padres.

Entonces, otra vez la mirada triste y cristalina, se posó en sus ojos color zafiro. Ella estaba fingiendo serenidad y alegría, solo para no preocuparlo.

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá como esperabas, princesa. —resolvió, alejándose.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le preguntó, un tanto escéptica.

—Porque a veces, hay que confiar en el destino... —dijo misteriosamente—. ¡Nos vemos pronto, que descanses! —extendió su bastón y desapareció de la vista.

—¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches, Cat Noir!

.

.

.

* * *

—Garras fuera, Plagg.

—Estoy tan cansado. —se quejó—. ¿Y mi queso? ¡Estos paseos fuera de rutina, están acabando conmigo!

—Aquí tienes, amigo. —señaló, extrayéndolo de un bolsillo—. Recarga bastante energía. Daremos otro paseo. —anunció.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es explotación, maltrato animal! —protestó—. ¿A dónde quieres llevarme ahora? Ya fuimos a ver a tu pequeña princesa. —se burló.

—Iremos al museo. Vamos a recuperar el regalo de Marinette. —aseveró, sin duda alguna.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Espero que todo marche excelente en sus vidas. Y, por supuesto, que les haya encantado el capítulo. (y más aún, que me lo hagan saber, xD).**_

 _ **Este es el capítulo que MÁS disfruté escribir. ¡Lo amé! ¡Tuve mi propio balcón! Ohh, Dios. ¿Algún día maduraré? ¿Vieron que aquí aparece el sumario del fic?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar cosas hermosas, por agregar y seguir. Y muchas gracias por los mensajes privados (Ladyaqua198, eres muy linda!) *se ahoga en un charco de lágrimas de emoción***_

 _ **¿Dato de color? Son las 4:10 am, estoy editando con el hermoso sonido de la lluvia y cada día me gusta más MLB**_ _ **jaja.**_

 _ **Me surgió la duda, ¿de dónde son? Yo vivo en San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. Estoy algo loca, xD, tengo bastante más de 20 y menos de 30. *abuela-bug* jajaja. Y por cierto, el doblaje que más me gusta, es el latino. Solo puedo imaginar los diálogos con las voces maravillosas de Jéssica Ángeles y Tommy Rojas.**_ _ **Así que, perdón si hay alguna frase particular, o se me escapa un "Plaga, las garras!" (que sé que algunos odian, xD).**_

 _ **Muchas gracias: LivingMess, anonimo, Ladyaqua198, Sonrais777, ValenSivan, harmonystar y Karen Agreste por leer y comentar el episodio anterior.**_

 _ **¡Buenooo! Ya dije mucho. Ahora les toca a Uds., darme su parecer. *Les ruega*.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, Marhelga!**_


	5. Le geste d'Agreste

**"Rouge Platonique"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir", no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Héroez.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Capítulo 5: "Le geste d' Agreste".**

 **("El gesto de Agreste")**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bien, con súper-poderes en su haber, los asuntos de tiempo ya no eran un problema verdadero. Podría ser capaz de llegar al lugar más alejado, en cuestión de minutos. En su defensa, el hecho de ser el héroe enmascarado de París, no lo eximía de sus obligaciones como civil, y, aunque terminada la jornada escolar, hubiera tenido que enfrentar un akuma y luego volar hacia sus clases de chino; Cat Noir, o Adrien, se tomó tiempo para asegurarse sobre el bienestar de su amiga.

Ahora, y en relación a ello, él estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, para llegar rápidamente al museo. Recordaba haber escuchado en algún momento, previo a la visita escolar, que el horario de atención, era hasta las ocho y treinta, por las tardes. Su reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarto y solo tenía una opción: tener suerte.

Obviamente, no podía mostrarse como Cat Noir, así que, simplemente se alejó un poco y dejó que Plagg saliera.

—¿En serio esto era necesario? —se quejó—. ¡Es casi hora de cenar!

—Nathalie cree que estoy donde Nino. Solo serán un par de minutos, Plagg.

Pero el kwami, se burló para sus adentros. Adrien se preocupaba demasiado por esta amiga.

.

.

Entró raudamente, y tal como supuso, tras el ataque del akuma, no había casi nadie allí.

—Disculpe, señor... —le habló a un conserje—. ¿Ya se fueron todos los expositores?

—Eh... Eso creo. Hoy era el último día de esta tanda de artistas. La semana entrante, exponen otros autores... —explicó.

—Oh... Ya veo... Yo necesito contactarme con un pintor, Roy Lacroix. Por casualidad, ¿no sabe usted, si ellos dejan algún número telefónico aquí, o...?

—Mmm, —pensó un poco— lo siento, chico, no sabría decirte... Yo solo hago el mantenimiento de este lugar...

—Está bien, señor. Comprendo. Muchas gracias, de todos modos.

—No es nada. —dijo el hombre, retomando su labor con el escobillón.

Adrien se agarró la cabeza, desconcertado. Él necesitaba encontrar al pintor, pero, ¡¿cómo?!

—¿Podrías cerrar ya, George?. —indicó una voz femenina—. Es algo tarde...

—Sí, señora Claire. —asintió el conserje.

—Gracias.

El chico giró a verla y resultó ser la señora que guió la visita escolar.

—Disculpe...

—¿Sí, jovencito? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí. Mi nombre es Adrien, soy alumno de la Escuela Françoise Dupont, vinimos esta semana de visita...

—Sí, los recuerdo. Soy amiga del director Damocles.

—¡Excelente! —él dijo entusiasmado—. Necesito pedirle un gran favor. —comenzó—. Yo tengo que contactar al señor Lacroix. Él estuvo exponiendo hasta hoy sus obras y yo... —habló aceleradamente.

—Tranquilo. Soy su hermana. —sonrió, sabiendo que esas palabras, iluminarían a aquellos ojos verdes.

—¿En serio? ¡Es asombroso!

La señora sonrió más.

—Alguien debe haber estado muy distraído ese día. —agregó pícaramente, desviando la mirada—. Recuerdo haberlo mencionado durante la visita guiada.

—Lo siento, no lo dudo. Es que estaba absorto en las pinturas.

—¿Te gusta el arte? —la mujer indagó.

—Sí, señora Claire. Me gusta mucho. He estudiado sobre él.

—Me encanta oír eso. —aseguró—. Y bien, ¿por qué necesitas contactar a mi hermano?

—Bueno... Necesito que él me asesore sobre una pintura...

—¿Quieres comprarle una de sus obras?

Adrien tragó nerviosamente.

—No exactamente.

—Bien, puedo darte su número. Llámalo mañana, y coordinan algún día, para verse personalmente...

—No, señora, lo siento; de veras, pero necesito hablar con él ahora...

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, y siento mucho ser inoportuno. No quiero ser irrespetuoso, yo... —aclaró, preocupado.

—Jovencito, tranquilo. Vamos más despacio. —imploró—. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante, que no puede esperar a mañana? —razonó, con gran lógica e intriga.

Adrien suspiró apenado.

—Tengo una amiga, que compró una obra del Sr. Lacroix.

—Ajá...

—Ella se esforzó muchísimo, en miras a lograr comprar esa pintura.

—¿Muy bien...?

—Pero esta tarde, justo cuando su hermano fue víctima de un akuma, y antes de que Ladybug y Cat Noir volvieran todo a la normalidad, —explicó— la pintura se destruyó, mientras mi amiga huía de uno de los ataques lanza—pinturas.

—Oh, cielos...

—Este obsequio, mi amiga lo quería hacer especialmente por San Valentín.

—Ohhhh... —suspiró la mujer, con mucha pena—. Y mañana...

—Mañana es San Valentín. —Adrien dijo, con la misma, o incluso, mayor pena.

—Es terrible, pobre tu amiga...

—Así es... —dijo mirando para el suelo—. Ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—No. Ella no sabe. Está deprimida porque cree que su regalo se arruinó. Y yo... Quería ayudarla a recuperarlo, de alguna forma...

—Querías sorprenderla... —sonrió más entusiasmada, la mujer.

—Sí...

—Bueno, Adrien... —sonrió más, sin ser demasiado obvia—. Espero que tu amiga sepa valorar, el gran amigo que eres.

El chico sonrió genuinamente.

—Veamos qué podemos hacer. Mejor dicho, —se corrigió— qué puede hacer este viejo, por ti. Voy a llamarlo, no me tardo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Sra. Claire..

—No es nada. No te preocupes. —aseguró—. Aunque debes saber, que él no tuvo un día fácil aquí...

—Lo sé...

Un momento más tarde, la mujer regresó.

—Bueno, Adrien. Hablé con mi hermano.

La mirada del chico la alcanzó, inundado de un brillo esperanzador y anhelante.

—¿Sí, Sra. Claire?

—Le expliqué todo lo que pude, sobre esta situación. Él dice que sabe, que recuerda a la chica. —Claire hizo una pausa—. Él está terriblemente apenado de que sea esa obra, precisamente...

—¿Esa obra? ¿Qué sucede con esa obra?

—Dijo algo así, como que "después de un día como hoy, esa pintura no podía acabar de otra manera, sino destruida...".

Adrien no entendió tales palabras.

—No importa eso ahora. —ella dijo—. Lo importante, es que él pidió que lo llames en una hora.

—¿No es un problema la hora, es decir, que sea tan tarde...?

—No, no lo es. Mi hermano y yo dormimos poco. ¿Sabías que los viejos, dormimos pocas horas? Ustedes, los adolescentes, necesitan dormir casi la mitad del día. —bromeó.

El chico rió, asintiendo.

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco, señora... —expresó su gratitud, tomando una de las manos de la mujer.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Espero que puedan encontrar una solución... Y que tu amiga pueda entregar ese obsequio tan especial. —concluyó, sonriendo cálidamente.

Adrien coincidió. Ojalá todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué no podemos simplemente dormir? —Plagg se quejó.

—Porque tengo que llamar al Sr. Lacroix. Necesito hablar con él.

—¿Y qué? No saldremos de aquí. —cuestionó el kwami.

—Nadie sabe que estoy en casa. —Adrien dijo con cansancio—. Quizás pueda hablar con él personalmente... —lanzó, ilusionado.

—¿Realmente escuchas lo que estás diciendo? —Plagg se burló—. Ese viejo debe estar más loco que tú, si siquiera te atiende.

—¡Gracias por el ánimo, Plagg! —el chico exclamó sarcásticamente—. ¡No sé qué haría sin tu constante apoyo!

—¿Acaso te importa tanto esta niña? —comenzó.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, cierto... Lo olvidaba. —hizo una sonrisa de lado, socarrona y continuó—. Ya había olvidado todas esas cosas melosas que le dijiste en el tejado, como Cat Noir.

Adrien lo vio con indignación.

—No es asunto tuyo, ¡eres muy entrometido!

—Y tú eres muy cariñoso con esa niña, la de los ojos azules. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Me preocupaba por ella. Es lo que debía hacer, después de saber cuánto se esforzó por hacerles ese regalo a sus padres.

Plagg lo dejó por la paz. Y porque ya disfrutaría en otro momento, de torturar al chico. ¡Era tan divertido!

.

.

.

—Disculpe, señor Lacroix. —dijo tímidamente—. Cuando lo llamé hace un rato, no pretendía molestarlo personalmente.

Bueno, era una mentirilla blanca. Una muy pequeña y... ¡Por una justa causa!

—Descuida, muchacho. Yo de veras necesitaba tomar aire fresco esta noche. —aseguró, acomodándose en el asiento de esa confitería.

—Bien... —susurró.

—Ahora, sigamos. Me comentó mi hermana, que tú eres amigo de esa jovencita que compró mi pintura hoy.

—Así es.

El hombre suspiró con frustración y resignación al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser esa obra?

—Bueno... Si me permite, —comenzó diciendo, mirándolo un poco nervioso— esa obra, es maravillosa, señor Lacroix.

—¿En serio, te agrada?

—Fue lo que más me gustó, de la visita al museo. —admitió el chico.

—Muchas gracias. Bueno... Entonces, ¿quedó destruida?

—Exactamente. Y es un regalo que mi amiga quería entregar mañana...

—¿Cómo es eso de que ella no sabe, que tú estás aquí? —recordó, para sorpresa del rubio.

—Eh... Yo vi el momento en que a ella se le cayó de las manos, cuando corría de... Bueno... —rió incómodo— de usted, en su versión malvada... —concluyó, en una mueca de nerviosismo.

—Oh...

—Y eso no fue todo... Marinette quiso volver, ir marcha atrás, para recoger los pedazos; aún poniéndose en grave riesgo...

—¿Está loca?

Adrien rió. Eso mismo pensó él.

—No lo sé, pero nunca la había visto en ese estado, tan... Desolada, al ver su sorpresa secreta hecha trizas...

—Lo lamento tanto... Yo... No sé qué me sucedió, jovencito...

—No tiene por qué, señor Lacroix. No es su culpa.

—Pues... —rió ligeramente— No puedo evitar sentir que lo es.

—Yo... Yo lo molestaba, porque quisiera saber, si existe la posibilidad de que usted tenga una réplica de esa pintura.

El hombre lo miró asombrado.

—¡Eh, el dinero no es problema, señor! —se apresuró a decir—. Pagaré lo que sea.

Ahora, Lacroix lo veía completamente confundido, sin agregar palabra alguna.

—Por favor, dígame algo... —Adrien se angustió, en una mueca de pena e incomodidad, propia de Cat Noir.

—Nada de eso es un problema, Adrien. Ni el dinero, ni nada... El único problema, es… que no tengo obras repetidas... Y menos, de esa...

—Entiendo, señor... ¿Algo que sea parecido, en temática, trama...?

—Si a ella le gustó _'Rouge Platonique_ ', no creo que nada pueda asemejársele. Es una pintura única. En su estilo; en la esencia y en las ideas... No sé cuántos años me llevaría poder explicarlo... —dijo en una voz más baja.

Adrien razonó. Nada podría hacer para ayudar a Marinette.

Solo podía rememorar haberla visto correr tras sus pasos, luego de un grito agónico, con el que ella lamentaba terriblemente, un desenlace ya ocurrido.

La veía, en su remembranza, triste en su azotea, incompleta. Y ahora, él se sentía algo así también.

—Lo siento, Adrien.

—No debería, señor... No es su culpa... Yo sé, que...

—Sin embargo, y como siento que esto no puede terminar de una vez por todas, —lo interrumpió— quiero darle un fin a esta historia de tu amiga: un final feliz; también un final a mi historia con ese cuadro, y al día de hoy, en general... —hizo una pausa, que inundó todo, de un gran misterio.

—¿Sí...?

—Voy a recrear esa obra.

—¿Qué? —lanzó espontáneamente el chico, emocionado—. ¿En serio?

—Sí. Lo haré, lo prometo. Y lo tendrás listo para mañana mismo.

No podía sentirse más agradecido y feliz. No podía.

—¡Oh, señor Lacroix, eso es perfecto! —exclamó, incrédulo de tan buena noticia—. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

El viejo sonrió lentamente.

—Espero que tu amiga sepa, que tiene el mejor amigo del mundo. —comentó, expectante.

Adrien sonrió, asintiendo repetidamente.

—Es increíble, señor. Debería haber más hombres como usted.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, mientras fingía soberbia.

—Sí. Con esa voluntad y buena disposición.

—Me conmovió tu consternación, chico. Y pagaría por ver feliz a esa niña. ¿Sabías que casi no compra la obra?

El chico se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, porque le faltaban trece Euros y se sintió muy avergonzada. En un momento dado, amagó con irse, bajo cientos de disculpas. —negó con la cabeza y manos, divertido—. ¡Tuve que insistirle en que eso no importaba!

—Vaya...

—Es una chica adorable. —sentenció Lacroix, ante un Adrien pensativo—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, sí. Lo es, señor.

—Bueno... ¿tienes algún otro encargo que hacerme, niño?

El joven rió, más distendido.

—No lo creo, señor. —dijo exhibiendo su mano como un juramento de solemnidad—. ¿Podría decirme cuánto le debo?

El viejo hizo una mueca, pretendiendo estar especulando con el hipotético precio.

—No quiero nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —Adrien creía haber escuchado mal.

—No tienes que pagarme nada. —inmediatamente, aclaró— Y ya sé que dijiste que el dinero no era problema. Bien, tampoco lo es para mí.

—¿Lo hará...gratis? —Adrien repitió, en shock—. No puedo aceptarlo, señor...

—¡¿Tú con eso, también?! —chilló, entre risas, indignado—. No quiero dinero. ¿Bien?

—Y... ¿Qué otra cosa podría darle, señor? Lo que sea. Usted solo pídalo. —rogó.

—¿Sabes? Creo que se me ocurre algo. Escucha esto: Siempre tengo caprichos. Todos los tenemos, pero... Este es genial. —anunció—. Cuando era niño, mamá nos llevaba a pasear y luego, merendábamos en alguna confitería fina. Y comíamos una deliciosa tarta de limón, con glasé por arriba... ¡Mmm...! —describió, extasiado—. Luego, mamá ordenaba una caja completa de masas finas y croissants...

—¡Amo los croissants! —exclamó Adrien, sin pensarlo.

—¡Y dos docenas de macarons! —agregó, el hombre, inexplicablemente goloso—. El problema —dijo más serio— es que esa confitería cerró hace como mil años, y nunca más tuve el placer de degustar tales maravillosas creaciones. ¿Te parece bien, que mi precio sea, que me consigas los mejores _croissants, macarons_ y la mejor tarta de limón de París? —sonrió casi como un demente.

Adrien rió estruendosamente.

—Sé perfectamente, que podré conseguirlos, señor.

—¡Que así sea y Dios bendiga a París, joven Adrien!

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Adrien despertó muy temprano, agradeciendo al cielo, ya que no tenía una sesión de fotos por delante. Oficialmente era San Valentín y debía encontrarse con el Sr. Lacroix al mediodía. Para ello, era necesario encargarse de conseguir los dulces que él había pedido.

Argumentó que se reuniría con chicos del salón, por un proyecto escolar en común y fue libre.

—Espero que esa doble ración de Camembert, hayan compensado todos los favores que te estoy pidiendo... —lanzó, cuando ya estuvo escondido.

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó el kwami.

—No puedo aparecer como Adrien, sería muy raro, ¿no crees?

—Tú eres raro.

—Vamos, Plagg... ¿Quién creería que Adrien podría comerse todo eso?

—¿Y un Cat Noir potencialmente obeso, es más normal? —objetó.

—Cat Noir es un superhéroe. Adrien, es el modelo tranquilo y normal, que no se comería una tarta entera, una docena de _croissants y macarons_.

—Bien... —dijo desganadamente.

.

.

.

Estando transformado, voló rápidamente entre varias azoteas, hasta llegar al sitio que necesitaba, donde encontraría exactamente lo que buscaba.

Primero, sigilosamente, se encargó de asegurarse de que la chica se hallara en la panadería de sus padres. Obviamente, Cat Noir no deseaba ser visto. Confirmando su teoría, se elevó con su bastón hacia algunos techos, y finalmente, bajó con cuidado y caminó por el pequeño balcón de Marinette.

Él no montaría un gran escándalo, apareciendo como si nada, en la panadería, no. Él no sería capaz de entrar a su habitación sin autorización, eso sería muy extraño e irrespetuoso. Además, aunque lo hiciera, no podría hablar con ella de todos modos, porque la joven se encontraba abajo.

Adrien suspiró, resignado.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar a que Marinette suba a su habitación...

Una media hora más tarde, él se había quedado dormido en la azotea, sentado en el suelo.

—Así que Chloe dará una fiesta en su hotel… —comentó Tikki.

—Sí. Es por San Valentín, esta noche…

—Alya sonaba muy entusiasmada al respecto…

Marinette suspiró hondamente y con tristeza.

—Es porque ella cree que de todos modos, yo debería ir, y darle cualquier obsequio a Adrien…

—Y deberías, Marinette. Es una buena ocasión para pasar un agradable momento con él.

La chica desvió la mirada, no convencida.

—¿Irás? —inquirió la kwami, con ojos suplicantes.

—No lo sé, Tikki… —dijo en un susurro.

—La Marinette que conozco, no dejaría que nada le impidiera ir. —agregó, guiñando un ojo.

La joven vio que tenía un mensaje no leído de Alya. Al querer responderlo, no había soporte de red.

—No entiendo, se supone que sí hay internet... ¿Por qué no se conecta? —se quejó la joven, algo inquieta.

—Quizás sea un problema de la señal, Marinette. —Tikki sugirió.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un segundo.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Debe ser la antena! —concluyó, entusiasmada—. Iré a revisarla, no me tardo. —anunció, abriendo la trampilla que conducía al balcón.

—De acuerdo, Marinette, ten mucho cuidado...

Ella asintió varias veces y se dispuso a ir. Pero una vez que estuvo allí, tropezó terriblemente, con —lo que evidentemente era una pierna del— superhéroe allí dormido.

—¡Aaaaahhh! —Marinette exclamó, entre el susto y el golpe.

—¿Oh? —él vaciló e instantáneamente reaccionó, consternado— ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto!

Marinette se incorporó rápidamente, con estupefacción, antes de permitirle ayudarla.

—¿Cat Noir? Cat Noir. —dijo más seria, involuntaria, pero nerviosamente—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, lo lamento, Marinette, perdón. De veras. —rió algo intranquilo, rascándose la nuca—. Yo... Quería comprar unos productos de la panadería... Perdón por llegar así.

La chica no comprendía.

—¿De la panadería…? —repitió, incrédula.

—Sí, sí... Es un encargo que me pidieron...

Marinette alzó una ceja, aun más escéptica.

—¿Un encargo? ¿A Cat Noir? —sonrió, dudando de él.

—Pues, sí. —dijo el chico, cruzado de brazos, percibiendo un atisbo de diversión en ella—. ¿Un superhéroe no puede consentir el capricho de alguien más, por cosas dulces?

Ella sonrió divertida, porque sus palabras sonaban inventadas.

—Claro que sí, pero, ¿por qué esta panadería?

—Bueno, ¿dónde se supone que podría conseguir la mejor tarta de limón, los mejores _croissants_ y _macarons_ de París, si no es aquí, Princesa? —él afirmó.

—En ningún lado, gatito. —ella bromeó—. ¿Es un encargo de alguien...o uno que tú mismo haces...? —preguntó, casi acusándolo directamente.

—Bien... Es un encargo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? —lanzó, entregado.

—No era necesario mentir... —ella se burló, dándole la espalda, para que no viera que sonreía.

—Nadie creería que Cat Noir podría comerse todo eso y aún así, poder salvar a París...

—Entiendo... —añadió ella—. Bien, si todo esto es cierto, ¿por qué viniste a mi azotea? El gran superhéroe de París, también puede comprar croissants...

—Bueno... Yo no quería causar molestias en tu panadería, Marinette... Ni que se arme todo un revuelo...

—Oh... —la chica susurró, sorprendida—. Gr-gracias por eso... —dijo en voz baja.

—No fue nada... —él acotó, tranquilamente.

—Bien... Vuelvo en un momento, Cat Noir. Espérame, ¿sí?

—¿Dejarás a este gatito en medio del sol? _Me-ouch,_ Princesa, qué malvada...

Marinette sonrió ante su tonto juego de palabras, pero inmediatamente se horrorizó.

—¿Tú quie-quieres esperar en mi habitación? —lanzó, aún anonadada de espanto.

—Si no es mucha molestia... —él desvió la mirada.

—Eh, sí. Seguro. No hay problema, tú... ¡Espérame aquí y no te muevas! —casi chilló.

Adrien la vio asombrado.

—Prometo que me quedaré aquí. —él pronunció, ligeramente atemorizado por la histeria de la chica.

—¡Ahora vuelvo! —casi chilló.

—¡Tikki! ¡Las fotos! —dijo con desesperación y agitación, una vez abajo—. ¡Sacarlas! ¡Ahora!

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué ocurre? —la kwami la vio, preocupada.

—Es Cat Noir. Está en la azotea. —añadió, quitando algunas fotos de la pared—. Quiere comprar algunas cosas dulces en la panadería. —explicó como pudo—. ¡Y no voy a permitir que vea mi colección privada de fotos de Adrien Agreste!

Tikki enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso el asunto de las fotos no había sido ya un problema, y uno muy reciente? Negó mentalmente, pretendiendo estar tan espantada como Marinette, ante la posibilidad planteada por esta. Luego del suceso de _Dark Owl_ , ya no había secretos para Tikki… Al fin y al cabo, Cat Noir estaría mirándose en un espejo, si eso ocurriera. Solo que... Sería el mismísimo Adrien, quien se vería en lo que parecía ser un altar en su honor... Un poco complicado, ¿verdad?

La kwami parpadeó varias veces para enfocarse en la misión de ayudar a retirar las fotografías del modelo, rápidamente.

En tanto, Cat Noir fruncía el ceño, confundido, por la desaparición extraña de Marinette y sus disculpas. Llevaba un pequeño rato allí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo, de todos modos?

—¡Bienvenido, héroe de París! —dijo la chica, anunciando su presencia y la invitación a entrar, para él.

—Gracias. Permiso. —el rubio pidió—. El sol está muy fuerte hoy...

—Sí... —ella coincidió—. Bueno, ponte cómodo. Es decir... —se retractó, sintiéndose torpe—. No muy cómodo. Argh... Solo espérame aquí, ¿bien? Enseguida traeré lo que me pediste.

—Tranquila. —él sonrió—. Estaré aquí. A menos, que surja un akuma... Ya sabes que la vida del superhéroe es muy complicada, ¿no? —acotó el gatito, mínimamente arrogante.

Marinette se burló internamente.

—Si no lo sabré... —murmuró inaudible.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que sí, lo sé... Ahora vuelvo, Cat. Y no mires nada.

Él hizo una mueca de confusión y diversión a la vez.

—¿Mirar? ¿Qué podría ver? —propuso, más curioso—. ¿Acaso hay algo que no debería ver...?

—Por supuesto que no. —ella se cruzó de brazos infantilmente.

—Tal vez tienes un diario personal, o algo por el estilo... —sugirió, divertido.

—Claro que no. Nunca tuve uno. —negó, fingiendo ofuscación en broma—. Además, si lo tuviera...

—No lo leería, Princesa. —sonrió tranquilamente—. Palabra de honor de gato. —aseguró, enseñando la palma de su mano, como juramento.

—Muy bien...

—Aunque supongo que tienes muchos secretos allí... —agregó, bromeando.

Marinette rodó los ojos.

—Nunca despiertes la curiosidad del gato, jovencita.

Ella negó con el rostro, entre sonrisas.

—Enseguida vuelvo. Oh, por cierto... —dijo, volviéndose— ¿Lo envuelvo para regalo?

—Por favor. —él asintió, con la mirada suplicante.

—De acuerdo...

—¡Gracias! —el chico dijo.

.

.

Una vez solo, caminó un poco en la habitación. Era un lugar que le resultaba sumamente acogedor, a decir verdad. El sitio perfecto: pequeño, cálido; con una cierta amplitud, pero precisa, que se presentaba en un segundo piso no exageradamente grande. Muy diferente a su propia habitación, que es tan ridículamente enorme, que la soledad se multiplicaba aun más.

Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Marinette, como Cat Noir. Solo que, en aquella oportunidad, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de observarla, pues todo ocurrió en pleno combate con un akuma. Adrien rió por lo bajo. Estas cosas eran la parte divertida de ser un superhéroe, razonó. En esa ocasión, él y Ladybug, en la lucha, destruyeron todo lo que estaba a su paso. Mientras ahora, él tenía miedo de tropezar y romper algo por simple torpeza.

Se sentó en el diván, pero su naturaleza inquieta, lo obligó a ponerse de pie poco después. ¿Acaso Marinette ocultaba algo? Había dicho con tanto énfasis _que no mirara nada_ , que se había vuelto imposible no pensar en ello. Pero él no era un fisgón. Era su vida. Su cuarto. Sus pertenencias. Sin embargo… No debió despertar la curiosidad de un aburrido gatito.

Luego pensó en su _Lady_. En la forma en que le daría su obsequio y lo que diría. Era San Valentín, claro, pero el día era de los enamorados _y de la amistad..._ Obviamente que Adrien sentía por Ladybug algo más que amistad, y aunque ella había aclarado sus sentimientos sobre alguien más; sí admitió que él era su mejor amigo. No muchas personas podrían definirse como _amigos_ de la heroína de París. Así que, este sería, su regalo _amistoso_. Demostraría, de esa forma, que valoraba su amistad, aunque él la amara como siempre.

Suspiró, algo aletargado y nostálgico, por pensar en su chica.

Se sentó en la silla de la computadora y notó algo en el suelo. El chico se agachó para recogerlo, parecía ser un pedazo de hoja de periódico o de revista.

Era una foto.

 _UNA FOTO._

 _DE ADRIEN AGRESTE._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Ante todo, perdón por la larga ausencia. El trabajo me tuvo atada a tal punto, que no tenía tiempo ni de dormir lo suficiente._

 _¿Les gustó? ¡Adrien está ayudándola (sin que ella lo sepa) a recuperar el regalo, que es para él mismo! Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este episodio y solo me resta decirles, que faltan 3 capítulos nada más…_

 _Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, los amo_ _y me hacen tan feliz, como cuando Marinette ve a Adrien._

 _¿Vieron "Captain Hardrock? OMG. Yo aun no, pero de spoilers vivimos los mortales. Este Hawkdaddy quiere acabar con nuestra cordura, jajajaja._

 _Muchas gracias a: Ladyaqua, sonrais777, tsukihimePrincess, Lu, Junengrey, Karen agreste, amo del vacío, LivingMess y ariannaemilse, por sus hermosas palabras hacia mi historia._


	6. Le Valentín Noir

***Capítulo 6: "Le Valentín Noir"**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir", no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Heroez.

.

.

* * *

Era un lugar que le resultaba sumamente acogedor, a decir verdad. El sitio perfecto: pequeño, cálido; con una cierta amplitud, pero precisa, que se presentaba en un segundo piso no exageradamente grande. Muy diferente a su propia habitación, la que es tan ridículamente enorme, que la soledad se multiplicaba aun más.

Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Marinette, como Cat Noir. Solo que, en aquella oportunidad, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de observarla, pues todo ocurrió en pleno combate con un akuma. Adrien rió por lo bajo. Estas cosas eran la parte divertida de ser un superhéroe, razonó. En esa ocasión, él y Ladybug, en la lucha, destruyeron todo lo que estaba a su paso. Mientras ahora, él tenía miedo de tropezar y romper algo por simple torpeza.

Se sentó en el diván, pero su naturaleza inquieta, lo obligó a ponerse de pie poco después. ¿Acaso Marinette ocultaba algo? Había dicho con tanto énfasis _que no mirara nada_ , que se había vuelto imposible no pensar en ello. Pero él no era un fisgón. Era su vida. Su cuarto. Sus pertenencias. Sin embargo… No debió despertar la curiosidad de un aburrido gatito.

Luego pensó en su _Lady_. En la forma en que le daría su obsequio y lo que diría. Era San Valentín, claro, pero el día era de los enamorados _y de la amistad..._ Obviamente que Adrien sentía por Ladybug algo más que amistad, y aunque ella había aclarado sus sentimientos sobre alguien más; sí admitió que él era su mejor amigo. No muchas personas podrían definirse como _amigos_ de la heroína de París. Así que, este sería, su regalo _amistoso_. Demostraría, de esa forma, que valoraba su amistad, aunque él la amara como siempre.

Suspiró, algo aletargado y nostálgico, por pensar en su chica.

Se sentó en la silla de la computadora y notó algo en el suelo. El chico se agachó para recogerlo, parecía ser un pedazo de hoja de periódico o de revista.

Era una foto.

 _UNA FOTO._

 _DE ADRIEN AGRESTE._

Tikki, que yacía oculta en una estantería repleta de libros y veía toda la escena, tragó en seco. Antes de lograr alcanzar el papel, lo sorprendió el sonido de la puerta. Marinette volvió, cargada con varias cajas medianas.

Inmediatamente, él se puso de pie y fue a su auxilio, pues ella apenas pudo abrir la puerta, ayudándose con una pierna.

—Bien... —suspiró algo cansada— Espero que te gusten...

—Son... Perfectas. —él aseguró, contemplando las cajas con admiración—. De solo sentir ese aroma dulce... ¡Oh!, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan delicioso? —se relamió cual gato.

La joven rió ligeramente ante sus muecas.

—Bueno, tenemos una receta especial, ¿sabes? —achicó sus ojos, instaurando un halo de misterio.

—¿Y cuál es...? —el superhéroe sonrió casi maniáticamente, intrigado.

—Pues... —comenzó, para luego hacer una pausa dramática—. Preparamos cada producto, con mucho amor.

—Por eso son los mejores croissants de todo París. —él concluyó satisfecho.

—No tenía idea de que Cat Noir conociera nuestros croissants. —lanzó suspicaz—. Nunca te vi por aquí.

—Bueno, no lo recuerdo... —rió nervioso—. Fue hace un cierto tiempo...

—De acuerdo... —ella dejó el asunto por la paz—. Espero que te gusten y los disfrutes.

—Eso es indudable, Marinette. —dijo sonriente, pagándole.

—Muchas gracias.

—A ti. —añadió, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella—. Ahora, debo irme... Tengo algunas cosas muy importantes que resolver...

—Oye... No deberías comerte todo eso de una sola vez...

—No lo haré, —la interrumpió, dándole tranquilidad— descuida.

—Muy bien... ¡Nos vemos! —Marinette saludó.

Él estaba por irse volando de la azotea.

—Hasta pronto, princesa.

.

.

.

* * *

Alya suspiró largamente antes de hablar.

—¿Entonces no harás nada?

—¿Qué podría hacer, de todos modos? —suspiró también, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga—. No tengo otro regalo para Adrien, ni tiempo de conseguir algo que sea lo suficientemente genial, como lo era esa pintura...

—Ay, Marinette... No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto... ¡Es increíble! Estoy tan molesta. —gruñó—. Creo que nunca antes, un akuma me hizo enfadar tanto, amiga...

—Lo sé... —musitó débilmente.

—Y sé que era el regalo perfecto y todo, pero, ¿no crees que es una oportunidad para que le obsequies algo a Adrien, por más inferior que sea?

—Ni siquiera sabría cómo hablarle. —se lamentó—. Y con esta suerte, seguramente, caería al piso en cuerpo completo, y sería el hazmerreír de todo el salón, antes de siquiera poder decirle " _Hola_ ".

—No seas tan pesimista, Marinette.

—Soy realista. —dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndola en altavoz.

—Creo que deberías pensar en otro obsequio. Algo más simple, pero bonito... Aún faltan algunas horas para que termine San Valentín, niña... —la chica la animó.

—No lo sé...

—Piénsalo, ¿sí? Y cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, me avisas.

—Gracias Alya... No sé qué sería de mí, sin ti...

—Ni lo menciones...

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Sr. Lacroix? —Adrien dijo, golpeando la puerta.

El pintor le había dado la dirección de su casa y una hora determinada, para que fuera a buscar la pintura.

—¡Sí, adelante, adelante! —exclamó desde el interior, el aludido.

—Permiso. —dijo, al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—Está casi listo, chico. Te sorprenderás. —anunció el anciano muy entusiasmado.

—Excelente, señor. Estoy impaciente, entonces... —bromeó amistosamente.

—Toma asiento, por favor... —rió levemente—. Bueno, si es que encuentras un pequeño espacio, en medio de este desastre...

—Gracias, no hay problema, puedo sentarme por aquí... —aseguró, aunque él lo dudaba un poco.

—Sí, deberás disculparme por el desorden... Es que... Verás. Hace años que no utilizo esta técnica.

—Oh, ¿mucho tiempo?

—Bastante tiempo, hijo. Fue algo loco, que se me haya ocurrido.

—Realmente, señor, es sorprendente... Jamás hubiera imaginado que en el cuadro, en vez de haber un lienzo, estaba una fina capa de porcelana, de esas características...

—En mis comienzos, solía pintar piezas de porcelana... Hacía adornos, y...supongo que no pude quitarme el cariño por ella, ¿sabes?

—Entiendo...

—Y dime, muchachito... Eres muy apuesto. —comenzó diciendo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Y además, eres joven. ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

Adrien se incomodó de vergüenza, y sonrió por cortesía.

—Gracias, sr. Lacroix... Sí, sé qué día es hoy...

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Espera! —hizo una mueca de indignación sobreactuada—. ¿No vas a decirme, que no tienes novia, o sí?

—Eh... No, no tengo novia, señor...

—¡Oh, por Dios! —se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¿No tienes?

—No... —murmuró apenado, desviando la mirada.

—¿Ninguna jovencita enamorada de ti?

Adrien se avergonzó más. Claro que estaban sus fans, las chicas que lo idolatraban por su fama de modelo y demás, pero...

—No, señor...

—O si las hay, tú no lo sabes. —lanzó pícaramente.

Los ojos de Adrien se ampliaron más, evidenciando su sonrojo.

—Bien. Entiendo. —dice el viejo—. ¿Y alguna que a ti te guste? —propuso, mientras se incorporaba a arreglar unos últimos detalles de la pintura.

—Eh... Yo...

—Entonces hay alguien. —acusó el hombre, rápidamente.

—Sí, podría decirse... —suspiró hondamente.

—Y entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, conmigo?

—No es una pérdida de tiempo para mí, señor... —afirmó el chico, tranquilamente.

—¡Ohhhh...! Ya veo. Ya veo. —sonrió más relajado, lustrando el marco de la obra, con una tela, quitando el excedente de dorado—. Ahora todo me cierra... —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Cómo...? —Adrien se sintió confundido.

—¡Estás aquí por ella!

El rubio lo miró sorprendido e intrigado.

—Es la chica a la que le darás la pintura, tu amiga. " _La chica_ ". —dijo Lacroix, haciendo comillas con los dedos y arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Marinette? —él respondió.

—Sí. ¿Y sabes? Ella también mencionó algo sobre su _'alguien especial'_. ¡Oh, es magnífico, apuesto a que eres tú! —el hombre aplaudió rápidamente—. ¡Es perfecto, es amor del bueno...!

Los colores más fuertes del Universo, se subieron en las mejillas de Adrien.

—¿Qué?, no, no, señor... —el joven negó nerviosamente, riendo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿No es ella? —lo vio casi sintiéndose ofendido.

—Eh... No, señor... Es... Algo complicado...

—¿Quién podría ser, en todo el mundo, que no sea ella? —bufó, desilusionado.

—Es complicado, pues... La chica que me gusta, solo me ve como un buen amigo. Y...eso es todo. —sentenció, algo nostálgico.

—No te sientas mal, Adrien. Quizás necesita tiempo...

—Sí... —sonrió en una leve mueca.

—O tal vez, realmente necesita un amigo... Y tú no deberías decepcionarla como amigo, si así te considera.

—Lo sé. —repuso, más alegre—. Por eso, le daré un regalo. Es algo para celebrar su amistad, no es nada...romántico. —aclaró, aún sonriente.

—Ese es el espíritu, muchacho. Pero ¿sabes? Tu amiguita, es muy linda. —insistió.

Adrien sonrió más distendido. Marinette sí era linda. Era amable, considerada, alegre... Y quién sabe cuántas cualidades más, podrían pasar por su mente, en ese momento. Ahora, él la había visto como Cat Noir y entre ambos, se dieron varios intercambios amigables, de esos entrañables, como si se conocieran más de lo que creían. Ella era diferente, mientras él no era Adrien, razonó. Lo que le hizo pensar, por un instante, por qué motivo ocurría eso.

—Te quedaste pensando, ¿eh? —Lacroix lo molestó otra vez, ganándose su —ya no dispersa— atención—. Estoy bromeando...

—Y ¡ _voilá_! —exclamó, unos segundos más tarde—. Mi obra maestra, re—editada.

—Wow... Es increíble, Sr. Lacroix, ¡es asombrosa! —admitió, embelesado.

—Gracias... Estoy muy bien. Muy feliz de haberla hecho... Antes, y ahora. —aclaró.

—Es hermosa... —dijo un Adrien nostálgico.

—¿Ocurre algo, Adrien? —lo miró seriamente.

—Es que... Esta pintura... Desde el momento en que la vi, supe que me encantaba... Me… recuerda a mi madre. —añadió, explicando.

—Oh... No tenía idea... —él lamentó.

—Es que es casi idéntica a ella... Así de hermosa era, como su arte, señor.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te conmovió tanto este cuadro...

—Ella ya no está con nosotros y la extraño muchísimo. —el chico agregó.

—Lo siento mucho, jovencito...

—Gracias...

—No hay por qué. Pero... ¿Sabías que basé esta pintura en esa vieja horrible?

Adrien lo vio con asombro. Él no podía admitir que sabía del problema con la sra. Charlotte, la pintora.

—No, no sabía, señor...

—Bueno, es cosa del pasado, —dijo, guardando la pintura en una caja—. Estudiábamos Arte, nos conocimos siendo muy jóvenes... Al principio, no simpatizamos. —aseguró, con cara de desagrado.

Adrien rememoró, —casi inmediata —e inexplicablemente— su primer día en la escuela y aquel incidente con Marinette.

—Pero nos conocimos realmente y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Teníamos un pequeño grupo, un par de jóvenes que amaban el arte, ella y yo. —comentó—. Años muy felices, ¿sabes? Porque no hay nada más hermoso que ser joven. Y si eres joven, no hay nada más hermoso que estar enamorado.

Adrien sonrió comprensivamente.

—Y yo, me enamoré de ella. —afirmó Lacroix, girando un poco—. Por momentos, pensé que era mutuo. Llegué a pensarlo... Y más, siendo que un día, creo que era el día de la primavera... —frunció el ceño, dudando— Bueno, ese día, en el baile, le dije lo que sentía por ella...

—¿Y qué sucedió...?

—Ella sonrió, me tomó de las manos y me besó... Y fue el momento más feliz de mi vida... —acotó sonriendo con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, como en esa oportunidad, viendo a la inmensidad...

Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.

—A los pocos días, ella tenía que viajar una semana, con sus padres... Cuando volvió, nada fue igual... —dijo, con tristeza.

—¿Por qué...? —Adrien preguntó, tímidamente.

—Actuaba distante, fría y silenciosa... Dejó de ser amiga nuestra y supimos que salía con uno de nuestros profesores de Arte. Un tipo casado, que al tiempo se divorció...

—Oh... Lo lamento mucho, señor...

—Nos graduamos... Pero ella olvidó el grupo y sobre todo, me olvidó a mí... Olvidó nuestra amistad y nuestros sentimientos...

El chico lo veía con atención y consternación.

—Fue mala, innecesariamente... No sé por qué. Luego, se casaron... Yo conocí a una chica, llamada Pauline. Me casé... El tiempo pasó y Charlotte descubrió que su esposo no era un príncipe encantado, precisamente…. Y un sin fin de cosas, por las que ella fue una mujer muy infeliz y sufrió mucho...

—Oh...

—Sí... —suspiró hondo—. Yo enviudé. Ella también enviudó... Y desde entonces, estoy solo. Bueno, —se corrigió— solo, no. Tengo a mi hermana Claire...

—Entiendo...

—Pero... ¡Cielos! ¡Creo que nunca pude olvidarla, Adrien! Y debería haberlo hecho.

—Lo siento mucho, señor...

—Descuida...

—Y entonces... ¿Ella es _Rojo Platónico..._?

—Sus labios siempre fueron rojo carmesí. Y siempre fue mi amor platónico... Nunca pensé que a los 80 años, diría las cosas horribles que me dijo ayer... —suspiró triste— Cargadas de tantísimo...odio. —concluyó.

—Quizás usted debería hablar con ella, señor... Quizás, ella no piensa eso, en realidad... —Adrien sugirió, tras haber escuchado sus palabras, durante el ataque en la galería.

—¿Hablar con ella? ¿Qué sentido tendría? No, no... No es necesario. —aseguró con mucha paz—. Hay cosas en la vida, que no están destinadas a suceder... —dijo sabiamente—. Pero eso, no puede impedir que seas feliz. Yo fui feliz.

—Vaya... Qué bueno que diga eso, señor Lacroix.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy un viejo enamorado de la vida y del amor... Y si solo puedo atesorar los recuerdos, de cuando éramos amigos, lo haré, para siempre... Si eso me hace bien, ¿por qué no?

—Buen punto...

Lacroix sonrió.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no intercambiamos mercancía? —propuso divertido—. Tú me das los dulces que arruinarán mi colesterol, y yo, te doy la pintura para tu linda amiguita...

—Me parece perfecto, señor. —el chico opinó, sonriente.

—Aquí tienes. Todo listo.

—¡Estupendo!

—Y lo bueno, es que no es pesada y la podrás cargar fácilmente...

—Sí, es perfecto... Muchas gracias, señor Lacroix...

—Fue un gusto. Eres un jovencito muy atento y agradable.

—Gracias, señor. Usted es muy amable y hospitalario... Es como si ya lo conociera.

—El placer es mío... Ahora ve. Ve y dale esa pintura a la niña. ¡Pagaría por ver esos ojos zafiro brillar de emoción! —aseguró.

Adrien daba fe de ello.

—Sé que estará muy feliz, señor.

—Luego me cuentas. Y espero que te vaya bien con tu otra amiga. Esa, la platónica...

El chico se volvió unos pasos y sonrió.

—Lo espero también, señor. ¡Gracias! —se despidió.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya en la casa Agreste, Cat Noir entró por el enorme ventanal.

Plagg salió propulsado desganadamente desde el anillo y cayó en la cama.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que tengo diez vidas?

Adrien rió.

—Ni siquiera estuvimos combatiendo un akuma, Plagg. Además, comiste doble Camembert.

—¡Nunca es suficiente! —protestó y se estiró—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno... Ya sabes el resto del plan... —lo miró burlonamente—. Hay que llevar la pintura y encontrar a Ladybug.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡No puedes tener tantas enamoradas, Adrien! —le lanzó.

—¿Tantas enamoradas? —repitió—. Sabes que yo amo a...

—Para amar tanto a Ladybug, le dedicaste mucho tiempo a esa niña de tu clase... —sentenció, dejándolo casi mudo.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Si tuviera un premio por cada vez que Plagg se burlaba de él...

—Espero que a tu Lady, le guste la bufanda que le tejiste en el inodoro...

—Espero que no se haya acabado el Camembert... —lo desafió.

—Si se acabara, no podrías visitar a tantas princesas... —remató, victorioso.

—Oh. —Adrien musitó molesto.

Plagg simplemente se rió, más divertido que nunca.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, para cuando el héroe de París arribó nuevamente a la azotea de Marinette, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí.

—Marinette... —dijo, ansiando ser escuchado.

—¡Marinette! —Tikki la alertó— Es Cat Noir. ¡Está en la azotea!

—¿Qué? —la chica se asombró—. ¿Está aquí? ¿Otra vez?

—¡Sí! Lo escuché llamarte.

Marinette lo pensó por unos momentos y dejó lo que estaba viendo en la computadora. Subió las escaleras y atravesó la trampilla.

—¿Cat...?

—Hola...

—¿Puedo ayudarte...? —preguntó, desconcertada.

Él sonrió e hizo un paso adelante.

—Por supuesto, Marinette. —dijo, enseñándole la caja que escondía detrás de su espalda—. Quiero que lo recibas...

La joven lo miró pasmada, sin comprender. Y a causa de ello, tardó unos segundos en ver sus manos y reaccionar.

Cada vez se fue sintiendo más y más nerviosa, sin razón aparente, aunque sí había una razón.

Ella pensó que él le estaba dando un regalo por San Valentín.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente hasta poder verlo por completo. Maldecía internamente, por sentirse de esa forma ante Cat Noir.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó, en lo que parecía un sollozo de felicidad e histeria simultánea—. ¡Es el regalo! —lo miró, agradecida como nunca.

—Lo es... —él dijo, casi inaudible.

Ahora sí, se sentía en paz y feliz. Porque ella estaba feliz nuevamente.

—¡¿Cat Noir, cómo lo lograste?!

¡Es increíble, muchas gracias!

—No fue nada. No revelaré mi fuente, Princesa. Solo quería cumplir mi promesa... ¿La recuerdas?

Marinette dejó de observar maravillada a la pintura y lo miró estupefacta.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a recuperarlo...

—Sí... —susurró él, tomando sus manos, mientras ella sostenía la caja—. No tienes nada que agradecerme, Marinette.

La chica bajó la mirada, para ver a sus manos sobre las de ella y lo volvió a mirar.

—Gracias...

—Supongo que... Ahora podrás entregar el regalo de San Valentín, como planeabas...

—S—Sí, sí...

—Me alegro mucho...

—Gracias a ti. —reiteró ella.

—Espero que los destinatarios de tu obsequio, lo adoren.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

—¿"Los"?

Cat Noir se horrorizó. Habló mucho. Mas no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, Marinette siguió hablando.

—Es un solo destinatario. El mejor. —sonrió, pese a la pena que le daba mencionar —sin mencionar— a Adrien.

—Oh... —el gato sonrió, pero tiernamente, ante aquel nerviosismo y rubor.

Entonces... ¿el regalo no era para sus padres? Eso tenía sentido, concordaba con lo que el Sr. Lacroix había dicho, pero no con lo que Alya dijo, días atrás...

Marinette desvió la mirada, más incómoda ante su presencia.

—El destinatario es... Mis padres. —corrigió rápidamente—. Dije que era uno solo porque... Bueno… Porque su amor, el amor de ellos hacia mí, es uno solo... El mejor. —concluyó, intentando sonar convincente.

Por primera vez en la vida, Adrien sabía que Marinette Dupain—Cheng, le estaba mintiendo.

—Ya veo... —susurró pausadamente—. Entiendo completamente.

—Y gracias a ti, ellos tendrán el mejor obsequio... Espero poder compensártelo algún día, Cat Noir. —aseguró, viéndolo fijamente.

—No necesitas compensarme, Marinettte. Espero que tengas un gran día de San Valentín.

—Igualmente para ti. —agradeció y ambos se abrazaron por un momento.

Estaba seguro. Ella mentía. Evidentemente, no confiaba en él, o quizás, le daba demasiada vergüenza mencionar ese tema.

Cuando se alejaron, nuevamente se sintió algo rara. Como agitada, una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Antes de irse, él preguntó.

—¿No ha habido noticias sobre algún akuma últimamente, verdad?

—No... No que yo sepa, ¿por...?

—Bueno... —comenzó suspirando y exponiendo su ligero nerviosismo—. Estoy buscando a Ladybug y no sé dónde podría encontrarla...

—Eh... Creo que leí algo sobre una patrulla. —lanzó espontáneamente.

—¿Una patrulla? —dudó.

—Sí, algo así, o no sé... —improvisó, nerviosa—. Creo que lo decía el periódico... A causa del akuma de ayer, Ladybug dijo que rondaría con frecuencia para...evitar nuevos ataques de akumas, por ser una fecha muy...sensible, ¿sabes? —añadió, riendo histérica.

—Oh... Qué bueno que lo digas. Eso me facilitará mucho las cosas.

Gracias, Marinette. —sonrió e hizo la seña de pulgares arriba.

—No fue nada, descuida, Cat.

Antes de irse, él también improvisó. Hizo algo que no planeaba, pero fue surgió, espontáneamente y sin razón alguna...

Se aproximó a Marinette y sonrió antes de hablarle muy bajo.

—Espero que a esa persona especial, le encante tu regalo, Princesa...

Y luego, simplemente le depositó un beso en la mejilla, para desaparecer entre los edificios de París...

.

.

.

.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Espero que todo esté muy bien._

 _Perdón por desaparecer, el trabajo y la universidad me tienen atada. Ni tiempo de dormir bien._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este episodio, y sobre todo, que me lo HAGAN SABER con un pequeñín review, ¿Sí, por favorcito? *pone carita de perrito* ❤😭😂_

 _No saben lo desanimada que estuve, porque creí que no les gusta el fic. Agradezco muchísimo su valoración_ _y lamento no poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Muchas gracias a Ladyaqua por sus constantes mensajes de ánimo._

 _Nos perdemos pronto!_

 _Marhelga_


End file.
